Our Songs
by Fictional Lifes
Summary: Death Note es una conocida banda de rock. Mello, guitarrista de la banda había conocido a Near en la universidad, pero parte de lo que es la fama los separó. Después de años podrán seguir juntos o deberán decirse adiós.
1. Primer preludio

**OUR SONGS**

**Primer preludio: Barreras culturales**

Voz #1: Ladies and gentlemen, the originating flights without scales from Berlin, Germany; Florence, Italy and Paris, France just arrived and leave by doors 12, 19 and 20 in that order. Damas y caballeros, los vuelos provenientes sin escalas de Berlín, Alemania; Florencia, Italia y Londres, Inglaterra acaban de arribar y salen por puertas 12, 19 y 20 en ese orden.

De aquellas puertas salían cientos de personas, todas hablando en idiomas diferentes, unos hablaban japonés y no tenían problemas con los papeleos, otras parecían tener problemas con la comunicación, un joven rubio con no más de 18 años sale de la puerta que había marcada como la puerta del avión proveniente de Alemania, traía una valija no muy grande pero lo que llamaba la atención, era el estuche de guitarra que cargaba en su espalda, parecía tener problemas con el papeleo, por las pocas palabras que articulaba en japonés parecía que aun no terminaba de hablarlo.

Joven rubio: Shit! Gibt es hier einen Übersetzer? Ehm… Was für ein Dummkopf bin ich! There's any translator in this place for the people who can speak English? {¡Mierda! ¿No hay ningún traductor por aquí? Ehm… ¡Qué estúpido soy! ¿Hay algún traductor en este lugar para las personas que pueden hablar inglés?}

Ayudante de aerolínea: Yes sir! That's an excellent idea! People who speak english come this way! {¡Sí señor! ¡Esa es una excelente idea! ¡Las personas que pueden hablar inglés vengan por aquí!}

Joven pelirrojo: Excusez-moi distrait pendant quelques secondes, où il a dit que nous avions à faire? {Disculpa, me distraje por unos segundos, ¿a dónde dijo que teníamos que ir?}

Joven rubio: Was zum Teufel?! I don't speak French {¡¿Qué carajo?! No hablo francés}

Joven pelirrojo: Sorry! Where do we have to go? {¡Perdón! ¿Dónde dijo que teníamos que ir?}

Joven rubio: Looks like we have to go right there {Parece que tenemos que ir por allí}

Joven pelirrojo: Thanks… with this whole thing of Christmas Eve everyone goes crazy {Gracias… con todo esto de víspera de navidad todos enloquecen}

Joven rubio: Don't even tell me about it {Ni me lo digas}

Joven rubia y castaña: Figli di puttana! Qualcuno mi può aiutare con questo? {¡Hijos de puta! ¿Alguien puede ayudarme con esto?} –ella venía con dos valijas bastante pesadas y un estuche de guitarra, y parecía tener muchos problemas para moverse con todo eso-

Joven pelirrojo: Let me you help, miss… {Déjeme ayudarla, señorita…} –dejando sus valijas y ayudándola con las suyas-

Joven rubia y castaña: Grazie, miss Paulette Bianco, but everybody call me Kat I came from Florence {Gracias, señorita Paulette Bianco, pero todos me dicen Kat, vengo de Florencia} –acomodando el estuche de la guitarra en su espalda y las valijas a su costado-

Joven pelirrojo: I'm Mail Jeevas, but you can call me Matt; I'm from France nice to meet you both {Soy Mail Jeevas, pero puedes llamarme Matt; soy de Francia encantado de conocerlos} –señalando también al joven rubio

Joven rubio: I'm from Germany, Mihael Keelh, everybody call me Mello nice to meet you as well {Soy de Alemania, Mihael Keelh, pero todos me llaman Mello encantado de conocerlos también} –caminando hacia la puerta

Matt: Well! We're not longer strangers, why both are here in Japan? {¡Bueno! Ya no somos extraños, ¿por qué están aquí en Japón?} –tomando sus cosas y también caminando

Kat: I got an scholarship on Kanto's University {Yo conseguí una beca en Universidad de Kanto} –caminando con ellos

Mello: So am I! {¡Yo también!} –parando en seco afuera del aeropuerto

Matt: Don't shit me! I got that scholarship too! {¡No me jodan! ¡Yo también conseguí esa beca!} –parando cerca de Mello

Kat: -los miraba como quién no cree nada- Wow! Too much coincidence… And which career are you going to do…? {Wow! Demasiada casualidad… Y qué carrera van a tomar…?}

Mello & Matt: Music {Música} –ambos se miraron sorprendidos

Kat: So am I… {Yo también} –atónita

Mello: So… Can we please, take a cap together? I don't have much money and I'm sure we go to the university campus {Entonces… ¿Podríamos por favor, tomar un taxi juntos? No tengo mucho dinero y estoy seguro que vamos al campus de la Universidad}

Matt: I was going to say the same thing… {Yo estaba por decir lo mismo}

Kat: Of course {Por supuesto} –parando un taxi

Matt: Merde! No of us speak Japanese {¡Mierda! Ninguno de nosotros habla japonés}

Mello: -mirando a Kat como diciéndole: 'y ahora que hacemos'

Kat: -mira a ambos- Lets walk, there might be someone that can help us {Caminemos, debería haber alguien que pueda ayudarnos} –comenzando a caminar

Mello: Yes –siguiéndola

Matt: Hey! Hey! Wait for me! {Hey! Hey! ¡Espérenme!} –tomando sus cosas y siguiéndoles el paso

Después de una media hora caminando por el perímetro del aeropuerto se encontraron con un joven pelinegro que parecía ser japonés, al parecer también trabajaba en el aeropuerto, aunque parecía estar yéndose.

Mello: ¡Espera! ¡Espera! –corriendo hacia el joven

Matt: How many words in Japanese you know? {¿Cuántas palabras en japonés sabes?} –corriendo detrás de él

Mello: Enought to survive {Suficientes para sobrevivir} –parándose frente al joven

Joven pelinegro: ¿Se les ofrece algo? –mirándolos extrañado

Matt: Sorry, no Japanese, do you speak English? {Lo siento, no japonés, ¿puedes hablar inglés?}

Joven pelinegro: No hablo inglés

Mello: Shit! Deutsch? {¡Mierda! ¿Alemán?} –un poco esperanzado

Joven pelinegro: Tampoco alemán

Matt: Français? {¿Francés?}

Joven pelinegro: Tampoco

Mello: Shit! Someone in this fucking airport who can help us! {¡Mierda! ¡Alguien en este maldito aeropuerto que pueda ayudarnos!} –enojado

Kat: Italiano?

Matt: Don't waste your time Kat… {No pierdas tu tiempo Kat…}

Joven pelinegro: Italiano se…

Matt: Oh my God! –aliviado

Kat: Pensi di poterci aiutare?

Joven pelinegro: Naturalmente, ragazza, come posso aiutarla?

Kat: Vedete, noi vogliamo andare al college Kanto, ma nessuno di noi parla giapponese, quindi non so come dire un driver come arrivare…

Joven pelinegro: Sono fortunato, sono studente universitario e di questo vi è stato solo

Kat: Mio Dio! Grazie a Dio! Potrebbe portare?

Matt: Can you understand something of what they are saying? {¿Entiendes algo de lo que están diciendo?} –susurrándole a Mello

Mello: I was going to ask you the same thing {Iba a preguntarte lo mismo}

Kat: Grazie! –dirigiéndose al muchacho pelinegro- You wouldn't believe how lucky we are, this boy goes to our university, and he has a van, he can take us there and our equipage {No me creerían lo afortunados que somos, este chico va a nuestra Universidad, y tiene una van, él puede llevarnos a nosotros y a nuestro equipage}

Joven pelinegro: Ehm… up? {Ehm… ¿arriba?} –sin tener mucha idea si lo estaba diciendo bien

Kat: Non ti preoccupare anche quello che lei dice {No te preocupes lo dijiste bien}

Joven pelinegro: Tengo que aprender inglés… -subiendo las valijas a la parte trasera de la van

Matt: Thanks a lot! {¡Muchísimas gracias!} –subiendo a la van

Mello: We owe you one {Te debemos una} –subiendo sentándose al lado de Matt

Ya habiendo recorrido unos cuantos kilometros, un incomodo silencio parecía congelar la atmósfera, parecía que ninguno de los tres sabía que decir.

Kat: Come si fa a sapere l'italiano? {¿Cómo es que sabes italiano} –rompiéndo el silencio, ya a más de medio camino

Joven pelinegro: Ho vissuto in Italia due anni, e mia madre è italiana, tra l'altro, che ho imparato, ma il resto della mia vita ho vissuto qui, in Giappone, infatti vedo come il giapponese. Mi dispiace non sapendo l'inglese, ma quando ero al liceo mi piaceva così ho appena lasciato la classe e andò a imparare a suonare la batteria {Viví en Italia dos años, y mi madre es italiana, dicho sea de paso, por ella aprendí, pero el resto de mi vida la viví aquí en Japón, de hecho soy japonés como podrás ver. Lamento no saber inglés, pero cuando estaba en secundaria no me gusto así que simplemente me salía de clase y iba a aprender a tocar la batería}

Kat: Cool! This boy is a drummer {Este chico es baterista} –dirigiéndose a Mello y Matt

Matt: Awesome! I play bass {¡Increíble! Yo toco el bajo}

Mello: Electric guitar…

Joven pelinegro: Sé que eso es guitarra eléctrica y bajo

Kat: Scusa, che cosa?

Joven pelinegro: Eh? ¡Nada! Pensando ad alta voce ... Che sciocco che sono, neanche a me, il mio nome è Hiro Matsugawa {Pensaba en voz alta... que tonto soy, no me presente aun, me llamo Hiro Matsugawa} –dirigiéndose a los tres

Kat: He said that his name Hiro Matsugawa –traduciendo para Mello y Matt- Io sono Paullete Bianco

Mello: Mihael Keelh

Matt: Mail Jeevas

Hiro: Encantado de conocerlos… llegamos –parando enfrente a la universidad

Matt: Great

Mello: Thanks a lot

Kat: Potrai vedere in classe? {¿Te veré en clase?}

Hiro: Certo, imparare giapponese, mentre non sempre il traduttore di questi due {Por supuesto, mientras aprendan japonés, no siempre serás la traductora de esos dos} –bajando de la camioneta descargando las valijas de todos

Kat: Se… -sonriéndole, tomando sus valijas y su guitarra y llendo al edificio de dormitorios para chicas y los muchachos tomando rumbo hacia el edificio de chicos


	2. Segundo Preludio

**Segundo preludio: Death Note**

Tres años después de ese alocado encuentro en el aeropuerto, Kat, Mello, Matt y Hiro continuaron siendo muy buenos amigos, tal vez se forjo esta amistad ya que compartían casi que absolutamente todas las clases.

Eran el "grupo de la muerte", como algunos de sus compañeros los llamaban, un poco por el aspecto de ellos, otro poco por sus costumbres, Matt por ejemplo siempre que tenía una consola en la mano no dejaba de gritar "¡muérete maldito bicho!", Mello jamás dejaba de amenazar de muerte a quien sea que lo mirara extraño o un poco torcido, y por parte de Kat y Hiro, porque decían que lo que escuchaban reciba mucho la muerte, o tal vez porque simplemente jugaron una broma de la cual muchos se asustaron de muerte, pero eso ya sería un asunto aparte…

Una tarde tranquila estaban en la habitación de Hiro, conversando, tomando refrescos y alcohol con música rock de fondo; Hiro estaba acostado en su cama, mientras que Kat estaba apoyada contra él con la cabeza en su hombro y tirándole pop corn a Matt cada vez que la molestaba, y Mello sentado en la cama del compañero de Hiro practicando algunos acordes.

**Hiro:** Mello, ¿qué se supone que practicas?

**Matt:** Hace días que toca la misma melodía –sacando su consola

**Mello:** Hace unos días se me vino esta tonada a la cabeza así que simplemente la practico para no olvidarla, igual la grabe en mi laptop y la escribí en una partitura…

**Matt:** ¡Muere zombie! –muy concentrado en su juego

**Kat:** Eres un niño ruidoso –tirándole pop a la cabeza, el cual estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo sucedido

**Hiro:** Genial –acariciando la pierna de Kat- Me la enseñari…-corta la oración al notar la puerta abrirse y entrando el compañero de Hiro- ¡Hola Nate!

**Nate:** ¿Puedes decirme Near? Sabes que me molesta que me digas por mi nombre –llendo hacía la estantería y tomando algunos libros- ¡Matt no fumes!

**Matt:** ¡Lo siento cosa blanca! –acercándose a la ventana

**Near:** ¿Van a estar mucho tiempo aquí?

**Hiro:** No sé cuánto tiempo van a quedarse Mello y Matt cof! cof! –mirándolos a ambos

**Mello:** Ya entendí la indirecta alguien quiere tiempo a solas con su novia –guardando la guitarra en su estuche

**Matt:** ¡No olviden la protección!

**Kat:** Protección vas a necesitar si no dejas de molestar –tirándole una almohada

**Near:** Eso implica que voy a tener que estar un par de horas más afuera de la habitación –saliendo de la habitación rápidamente

**Mello:** Vayan el sábado al auditorio pequeño y les muestro la melodía

**Hiro:** Ok… -ya tenía a Kat arriba de él besándolo

**Matt:** ¿Dónde deje mi video cámara? Necesito más material porno…

**Mello:** ¡Vamos asqueroso! –lo saco de un tirón de la habitación cerrando la puerta

**Matt:** ¡Vamos! ¡A que quieres un poco de porno!

**Mello:** En cambio a ti, Matt, yo no tengo la mente podrida

**Matt:** ¿Hentai?

**Mello:** No

**Matt:** ¿Yuri?

**Mello:** No me apetece ver lesbianas

**Matt:** ¿Yaoi?

**Mello:** …

**Matt:** Touché mon ami! –pasando un brazo por sus hombros- Me fascina conocerte mejor que nadie, y sabes que te traen más los hombres que las mujeres es lo mejor

**Mello:** A ti también te gustan los hombres –quitándose el brazo de Matt

**Matt:** Si…ven aquí… -poniendo cara de que le iba a dar un beso

**Mello:** Matt… -le pega con la palma de la mano en la cara

**Matt:** ¡Auch! Creo que me rompiste la nariz… -sobándose la nariz

**Mello:** Entones no seas asqueroso –entrando a su cuarto- Miraremos el yaoi ese tuyo en otro momento, ahora quiero seguir con la melodía

**Matt:** ¿Me darías la partitura?

**Mello:** ¿Para qué?

**Matt:** Quiero practicarla con el bajo

**Mello**: Si… -entro al cuarto y salió con la partitura entregándosela a Matt- El sábado en el auditorio, después vemos la hora

**Matt:** ¡Seguro chocoadicto! –caminando por el pasillo llendo hacia su habitación

El sábado a después del mediodía se encontraron los cuatro en el auditorio más pequeño de la escuela, era una sala que se usaba para las clases de música, tenían todo tipo de instrumentos, y era un excelente lugar para los estudiantes practicar.

**Hiro:** ¿Y? A ver la famosa tonada

**Mello:** De acuerdo –conectando su guitarra eléctrica al amplificador y tocando para los otros tres, luego de haber terminado baja la guitarra y apaga el amplificador- ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece?

Matt: ¡Genial! Mello eres un genio

**Kat:** Hace unas semanas escribí algo, pensé que podría servir como letra de una canción pero no tenía una melodía para acompañarla

**Mello:** Muéstramela…

**Kat:** Si… -sacando un cuaderno de su bolso y dándoselo a Mello

**Mello:** Wow! ¡Está increíble! –pasandoselo a Matt y Hiro

**Hiro:** Amor, ¿por qué no me la mostraste?

**Matt:** Me encanta

**Kat:** No la mostré porque primero quería ver si podía componer la música

**Hiro:** Kat conecta el micrófono, Mello vuelve a encender el amplificador y Matt conecta tu bajo –decía mientras él iba a la batería

**Matt:** Ten la partitura yo ya la aprendí de memoria –alcanzándosela

**Hiro:** Kat, ¿te la sabes de memoria la letra?

**Kat:** Si

**Hiro:** Dale la letra a Matt

**Kat:** Si –dándosela al pelirrojo

**Matt:** ¿Por qué yo? –tomando el cuaderno y colocándolo en un atril para leerlo

**Hiro:** Tienes mejor voz que yo y Mello

**Matt:** Mhh… si

**Hiro:** Mello empieza con el principio

**Mello:** Si… -empezando a tocar con la guitarra

**Hiro:** ¡Kat voz ahora! –empezando a tocar la batería- ¡Matt bajo!

**Matt:** Si -tocando

**Kat:** Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo

Kawari nante hoka ni inainda

Kare naide ichirin no hana

**Hiro:** ¡Kat para! ¡Matt segunda voz y sigue tocando! –sin dejar de tocar la batería

**Matt:** Hikari ga matomo ni sashikoma nai kimi

Marude hikage ni saita hana no you

Nozon da hazu ja naka tta basho ni ne

Harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne

**Hiro:** ¡Matt para! ¡Kat primera voz!

**Kat:** Toji kaketa kimochi

**Hiro:** ¡Matt!

**Matt:** hakidaseba ii  
**Hiro:** ¡Kat!

**Kat:** Itami mo kurushi mi mo subete wo uketomeru yo  
Dakara naka naide waratte ite ichirin no hana

**Hiro:** ¡Matt!

Matt: Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na kimi

Mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute

**Hiro:** ¡Kat!

**Kat:** Kimi no chikara ni

**Hiro:** ¡Matt!

**Matt:** naritainda

**Hiro:** ¡Kat!

**Kat:** Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu

Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nukukara

**Hiro:** ¡Matt!

**Matt:** YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...

TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT

NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

**Hiro:** ¡Mello solo! –y por unos segundos se escucho solo la guitarra de Mello- ¡Kat voz!

**Kat:** Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo

Ima made mo korekara saki ni mo

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu

Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nuku kara

Make naide ichirin no hana

**Hiro:** ¡Matt!

**Matt:** YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...

TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT

NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER -tocando el ultimo acorde de la canción

**Hiro:** Excelente –también dando el último golpe en la batería

**Mello:** Wow! Jamás imagine que quedara tan bien –sorprendido

**Kat:** Jamás pensé que podría encontrar una melodía para la canción

**Mello:** Ni yo la letra

**Hiro:** Practiquémosla un par de veces más hasta que salga perfectamente

**Mello, Kat & Matt:** Si

Y así practicaron esa misma canción al menos por unas 3 horas, sincronizaban bien, la ajustaron hasta que quedo perfecta para ellos, luego dejaron todos los instrumentos en el auditorio y se sentaron en el suelo.

**Hiro:** Podríamos formar una banda así

**Matt:** ¿Por qué no?

**Mello:** Yo creo que es una buena idea, al menos por ahora suena divertido, ¿mira si tenemos éxito?

**Hiro:** No pensemos en grande por ahora, pero para divertirnos si

**Kat:** Yo puedo ser la letrista, me gusta escribir

**Hiro:** Si, aun no entiendo porque no estás escritura creativa

**Kat:** e3e

**Mello:** ¿Y cómo nos llamaremos?

**Matt:** 'El grupo de la muerte'

**Hiro: **Si muy lindo Matt, eres brillante –con sarcasmo

**Matt:** Bueno solo fue una sugerencia amigable

**Kat:** ¡Apuntes de porquería! –tratando de meter el cuaderno con la letra en su bolso

**Hiro:** ¿Qué pasa amor?

**Kat:** No entra, debo tener muchos cuadernos…

**Hiro:** Déjame ayudarte…

**Mello:** Cuadernos… -miraba hacia abajo pensativo

**Matt:** Mello 'cuadernos' dudo que sea un buen nombre

**Mello:** Muerte…

**Matt:** Muerte tampoco sirve

**Mello:** ¡No Matt! –exaltado- cuadernos y muerte lo tranformas en cuadernos de la muerte ¡DEATH NOTE!

**Hiro:** Brillante… ¡BRILLANTE! ¡Mello eres un genio!

**Matt:** ¡Bien! –apretando el puño en la cabeza de Mello

**Mello:** Si bueno –quitandose a Matt de encima- ¿Y la canción?

**Kat:** El nombre de la letra era… Ichirin no Hana {Flor solitaria}

**Hiro:** Me gusto

**Matt:** A mí también

**Hiro:** Entonces –parándose- ¿quedamos así? Death Note…

**Mello:** Si, yo como guitarrista

**Matt:** Bajista y segunda voz

**Hiro:** Batería

**Kat:** Voz y tal vez algún día pianista

**Hiro:** Me gusta, eres una excelente pianista

**Kat:** Aw! Gracias –se da vuelta para darle un beso

**Mello: **Dejemos a los tortolos inaugurar con millonésima vez el auditorio ¬¬

**Matt:** Ok! Adiós tortolos

**Hiro & Kat:** ¡No lo haremos aquí!

**Mello:** Entonces vámonos –tomando su guitarra

**Hiro:** Si…


	3. Primer recitativo

**Primer recitativo: Examen; y de esa manera realmente te conocí…**

.com/watch?v=pfPMnilL5pQ&feature=player_embedded** - Light Lights up Light for piano / Death Note OST Soundtrack**

.com/watch?v=bTqThoDgOc4&feature=related** - Lilium / Elfen Lied opening Versión completa**

.com/watch?v=7bqtF0ycYR8&feature=player_embedded** - Mello's theme / Death Note OST Soundtrack**

**Profesor:** Alumnos, como sabrán para aprobar la materia Interpretación musical, deben rendir un examen en el cual se les dará un reto, obviamente para sea un poco más de si agrado pueden (en el caso de los que son de otros países) en el idioma que nacieron sabiendo, recuerden que el examen consta de una parte únicamente instrumental en que pueden pedir ayuda a algún compañero que toque un instrumento que no pueden tocar, y la segunda parte que es cantada, puede ser una pista karaoke o instrumentada con ayuda de otros compañeros, ¿alguna pregunta?

**Alumno #1:** Si, ¿qué se necesita para pasar? Si lo dice así parece un examen fácil…Profesor: Parece pero no se confíen, la idea es que pueden interpretar algo que no sea específicamente de su agrado, por ejemplo señorita Bianco

**Kat:** ¿Qué?

**Profesor:** Interpretarás un canto en a capella con los integrantes del coro y tu interpretando el canto principal en latín, tu canción se llama Lilium, al final de clase te doy la letra con la hoja de tonos

**Kat:** Pe-pe-¡¿pero?! ¡Yo odio los cantos religiosos y lo sabe! ¡Además no tengo voz de cantante religiosa!

**Profesor:** Si, pero es justamente la idea del examen, si puedes interpretar la canción y interpretar algo después en el piano habrías pasado

**Kat:** Aun no entiendo

**Profesor:** Verán, muchos empresarios que necesitan publicidad o en eventos, contratan músicos como ustedes, y no siempre les van a preguntar que les gusta cantar, les van a decir 'canta esto' y van a tener que hacerlo sin chistar

**Kat:** Pss! ¬¬#

**Profesor:** Señorita Bianco…

**Kat:** Ok! Ok! Lo haré, al menos estoy feliz que sea en latín

**Mello: **¿Y de hace cuanto que sabes latín?

**Kat:** ¿El italiano de que idioma deriva, mi querido chocoadicto?

**Mello:** …Te odio ¬¬

**Kat:** Yo sé que no

**Profesor: **Ya que hablo señor Keelh…

**Mello:** ¿Yo qué? –con su típico carácter

**Profesor:** Interpretarás una canción en alemán pero del genero de la electrónica pop

**Mello:** ¡¿Debe de estar jodiéndome?! –parándose- ¡Yo no soy cante pop!

**Profesor:** Ya sabes qué pasa si no lo haces

**Mello:** ¿No me podría dar algo mejor?

**Profesor:** No, pero como premio de consolación interpreta alguna canción rock con la guitarra eléctrica

**Mello:** Maldito ¬¬ -sentándose nuevamente

**Profesor: **Maldito sería si no te pasara, así que coopera

**Matt:** Haha! –burlándose de Mello

**Profesor:** ¡Jeevas una balada en francés!

**Matt:** Pourquoi moi? Ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça! {¿Por qué a mí? ¡Qué hice para merecer esto!}

**Hiro:** Prr! –sacándole la lengua y riéndose por lo bajo

**Porfesor:** Matsugawa… usted jamás tuvo problemas con cantar nada… en la interpretación deberá interpretar en el sintetizador alguna canción electrónica

**Hiro:** Pe-pe-pero

**Profesor:** Pero nada, Yoshimoto… -y así fue nombrando a los estudiantes dándoles instrucciones de lo que debían hacer hasta el final de la clase

**Matt:** Mello mátame –saliendo del aula

**Mello:** Mátame primero –tenía cara de pocos amigos y sacando un chocolate de la mochila, empieza a comérselo con un evidente mal humor

**Matt:** Hiro mátame

**Hiro:** Lo siento, tengo planes de suicidio para esta noche

**Matt:** Kat…

**Kat:** Me voy a suicidar con él –tomando la mano de Hiro

**Matt: **¡Qué alguien me asesine!

**Chica linda:** Yo puedo asesinarte si quieres… -pasando al lado de Matt

**Matt:** ¡Ay~ si hermosura! ¡Mátame tú! –corriendo detrás de ella

**Mello:** ¡Baboso! –gritándole

**Matt: **Baboso y afortunado ¡Adiós! –acercándose a la chica que reía tontamente

**Mello:** Pss!

**Hiro:** Vamos a mi cuarto y elegimos que podemos interpretar

**Kat:** Si…

**Mello:** ¿Y después nos matamos?

**Hiro:** Suena bien para mi

**Kat:** Y para mí

**Mello: **¿Y tu compañero no se molestará si…?

**Hiro:** ¿Near? No creo, cuando se concentra en algo se concentra enserio –abriendo la puerta- ¡Hola Near! –saludando a su compañero

**Near:** Hola –estaba concentrado estudiando de un libro

**Kat:** ¿Qué estudias? –mirando el libro

**Near:** Química aplicada…-jugando con su cabello mientras leía

**Kat:** Química eck! _

**Near:** ¿No te gusta? –levantando la vista

**Kat:** No, era la materia que peor me iba en la secundaria

**Hiro:** Permiso Near –tomando el libro

**Near:** Si… -mirándolos

**Hiro:** ¡Química~! ¡Química~! –la perseguía con el libro poniendo voz de personaje de una película de horror

**Kat:** ¡¡Noooo!! _ -escapando de él

**Mello:** -reía al verla con la cara de asco- ¿Qué estudias? ¿Bioquímica o algo así? –dirigiéndose a Near

**Near:** No –tomando el libro de nuevo- criminología

**Hiro:** Y es el que tiene mejores notas en su curso… y en la universidad… creo que hasta del distrito –pensativo- Creo que ese chico Light Yagami de derecho se te puede comparar

**Mello:** ¿Y yo qué? ¬¬

**Hiro: **Eres el primero de la clase y el segundo de la universidad, no te quejes u_u

**Mello:** Odio ser segundo ¬¬

**Near:** Trabaja más para ser el primero –parecía indiferente al asunto

**Mello:** También hay otros métodos…

**Hiro:** No asesines a mi compañero de cuarto

**Mello:** ¬3¬

**Near:** ¿Qué van a hacer? –volviendo a la lectura de su libro

**Hiro:** Buscar que tocaremos para el examen final de interpretación musical –encendiendo su laptop

**Near:** ¿Van a hacer mucho ruido?

**Kat:** Es probable, recuerda que es música

**Near:** Voy a la biblioteca –cerrando el libro y llendo a la puerta

**Hiro:** ¿Intolerancia al ruido?

**Near:** Si -saliendo

**Mello:** Ok… -comiendo un chocolate- busquemos que interpretar

Dos semanas después llego el examen de interpretación, todos los alumnos que cursaban esa materia estaban reunidos en el gimnasio de la universidad, y cada uno sentado en las gradas practicando, calentando con ejercicios de canto, algunos parecía molestos, otros nerviosos, o personas como Mello, Matt, Kat y Hiro que estaban muy tranquilos.

**Profesor:** ¡Bueno alumnos ya es la hora! Los alumnos cuyos apellidos empiezan con A, B y C al frente.

**Hiro:** Suerte Kat –la toma del brazo haciéndola bajar un poco para besarla

**Kat:** Gracias –correspondiendo el beso

**Mello:** Viel glück!

**Matt:** Bonne chance!

**Kat:** ¡Muchas gracias muchachos! –bajando las gradas

**Profesor: **El primero de la lista… Aoshi tu interpretación

**Aoshi:** Si –interpreto una canción blues y luego canto una canción Soul, al parecer tampoco estaba conforme con lo que le toco cantar, su cara lo delataba

**Profesor:** Excelente, ahora… -llamando a los otros alumnos cuyos apellidos empezaban con A, luego llamo a Kat que era la única cuyo apellido empezaba con B y empieza a interpretar una canción en el piano [Light lights up light for piano]

**Near: **Nota mental; no tomar atajos para evitar aglomeraciones de personas –parecía un poco molesto y luego paso por la puerta del gimnasio y paro al sentir música saliendo de ahí- "Cierto que hoy es el examen de interpretación musical… No creo que este mal si me quedo un poco a oír…" –pensó mientras entre abría la puerta del gimnasio viendo a Kat tocando el piano- "Wow! No es mala… me gusta como toca"-ya había llegado al final

**Profesor:** Excelente, la canción

**Kat:** Si señor… -los alumnos de coro se acercaron a ella y luego el profesor hizo corre la cinta con la música grabada [Lilium]

**Near:** "No tengo dudas que muy buena en lo que hace" –escuchándola atentamente y siguió escuchando a otros alumnos que no conocía hasta que llego el turno de Matt, del cual también quedo encantado como tocaba y como cantaba, siguieron pasando los alumnos, y luego llego el turno de Mello

**Profesor:** ¿Qué vas a tocar?

**Mello:** Algo que compuse en la semana –hizo una seña con la mano y Hiro, Matt y Kat bajaron de las gradas- ellos van a ayudarme

**Profesor:** Me parece bien, ¿qué instrumentos tocan? –tomando apunte

**Mello:** Kat sintetizador y teclado, Matt guitarra ¡solo pequeños fondos! –atajó antes que el profesor fuera a replicar- y Hiro batería

**Profesor:** De acuerdo, empiezen…

**Near:** "Nunca vi a Mello tocar…" –encendió el amplificador y comenzó a tocar [Mello's theme, si muy original lo mío] y al sentir los primero segundos de la canción quedo maravillado- "Por eso es el número uno de su clase… tiene talento para esto…" –miraba con que paz tocaba, la facilidad- "Me encanta… wowowo! ¡Cálmate!" –empezaba a sentir que se estaba sonrojando y empezó a escuchar como la canción se aceleraba- "Si sigue así llegara a la cima como músico…" –luego la canción llego al final- "¡Fue increíble!" –le dieron ganas de aplaudirlo, pero no podía dejar que lo vieran, luego lo escucho cantar, también tenía buena voz, aunque parecía no muy cómodo con la canción –"El pop no debe ser lo suyo"-luego de que Mello volvió a las gradas y se quedo escuchando hasta el final del examen, había de todo un poco, pero nada comparado con Mello, sin dudas para él había sido el mejor, cuando vio que todos estaban saliendo tomo sus cosa y empezó a correr por el pasillo para que nadie lo viera

**Matt:** ¿Qué miras, Mello?

**Mello:** Nada… -miraba al final del pasillo con la mirada bastante perdida

**Hiro:** Vamos por algo de tomar y comer

**Matt:** ¡Si por favor! Me muero de hambre

**Kat:** Tú siempre tienes hambre –sonaba un poco afónica

**Matt:** Mmh… -_-U

**Hiro:** Bueno, ¿vamos?

**Mello:** ¿Eh? ¡Sí! –aun estaba distraído mirando al final del pasillo, y caminaron los cuatro juntos hacia la esquina opuesta rumbo a la cafeteríaUna semana después los resultados del examen fueron colocados en la cartelera de estudiantes, y como era de esperarse Hiro, Matt, Kat y Mello aprobaron, y Mello con las mejores notas.

**Mello:** Vayamos a celebrar, al fin somos libres de esa materia

**Matt:** ¡¡Sii!! :D –miro hacia un costado y ahí estaba Near mirando los resultados de los exámenes de criminología- Hola Near, ¿cómo te fue?

**Near:** Aprobé

**Hiro:** ¿Por qué no me sorprendo? Bueno, ¿vamos? –tomando la mano de Kat

**Mello:** Adelántense, yo enseguida los alcanzo

**Matt & Kat:** Ok! –caminando hacia la salida-

**Mello:** Wow! Nota máxima… eres inteligente, lo admito –mirando las notas del albino

**Near:** Gracias, tú también eres excelente con la guitarra –se tapo la boca después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

**Mello:** Ya sabía que alguien que estaba afuera mirando

**Near:** ¿Me viste? –ligeramente sonrojado

**Mello:** No directamente, me pareció verte correr al final del pasillo

**Near:** Es que pasillo superior estaba atestado de personas y quise tomar un atajo y por error termine cerca del gimnasio cuando estaban en el examen

**Mello:** No tienes porque explicármelo, no importa –empezando a caminar- ¿Te gusto entonces?

**Near:** ¡Si y mucho! –siguiéndolo

**Mello:** Me alegra que así sea –sonriéndole

**Near:** -mirando hacía un costado ligeramente sonrojado, no sabía porque, pero que Mello le sonría le hacía sentir bien

**Mello:** Bueno, tendrás que disculparme pero me esperan ¡Adiós! –saludándolo con la mano y saliendo

**Near:** ¡Adiós!

**Mello:** "Near es buen chico…pero no creo que sea mucho su tipo" –caminando por la calle mientras comía un chocolate- "No pienses eso Mihael Keelh, si eres un semental… así hasta parezco Matt"

**Hiro: **¡Mello! –señalando un asiento libre

**Mello:** ¡Hola chicos!


	4. Segundo recitativo

**Segundo recitativo: La fiesta de la playa I**

**Chico latino:** ¡Garotos! –corriendo hacia Matt, Mello y Hiro

**Matt:** No… Ehm… ¿portugués? –mirando al chico que venía bastante agitado

**Chico latino:** ¿Enserio? No me digas –con sarcasmo- ¡Hola! Soy Diago, soy de Brasil, soy estudiante de astrofísica

**Hiro:** No me gusta por donde viene esto…

**Diago:** No es nada de ciencias –les muestra un papel de color- Verán, como los cursos de tres años como música, astrofísica, literatura y filosofía, y muchos más están llegando a su fin y después de esto nos iremos quien sabe donde pero seguro que muchos no nos volveremos a ver, se organiza una gran fiesta de despedida para esas clases, la idea surgió en la carrera de ciencias sociales, están invitados, la fiesta se hace en la playa sur, un autobús sale de la puerta el sábado en la mañana para los que no tengan transporte, y si tienen pueden seguirnos, ¿Qué les parece?

**Matt:** Que yo tengo auto y que estoy dentro ¿Mello?

**Mello:** Por mí no está mal

**Hiro:** Le diré a Kat, pero seguro que sí ella ama las fiestas en las playas

**Diago: **Até lá, então adeus! –yéndose para perseguir más alumnos

**Matt:** ¡Oye! ¡Ya te dije que no sé portugués! -gritándole

**Near:** Dijo que se verían donde sea que se vayan a ver –atrás de ellos

**Matt:** ¿Sabes portugués?

**Near:** No mucho

**Hiro:** ¿Qué haces por aquí?

**Near:** Salía de psicología forense… -jugando con un mechón de pelo

**Matt:** ¿Entonces vas? –empezando a caminar

**Near:** ¿A dónde? –siguiéndolos

**Matt:** Al frente –pegándole suavemente en la cabeza con el papel que les había dado Diago

**Near:** No es gracioso, ya me hicieron esa broma antes…

**Matt:** Lo siento –le muestra el papel- A la fiesta de despedida para los cursos de tres años, es en la playa sur

**Near:** No estoy interesado

**Hiro:** ¡Vamos! Puedes quedarte a la sombra si quieres

**Near:** No

**Mello:** Solo para hacernos compañía

**Near:** …

**Mello:** Yo también odio las fiestas, pero una vez en la vida no mata a nadie, no tienes que estar al sol ni bailar ni hacer nada que Matt haría

**Matt:** ¡Oye!

**Hiro:** Tú sabes de lo que él habla

**Matt:** e3e

**Mello:** ¿Qué me dices?

**Near:** …Solo porque me lo piden

**Mello:** Yei!

**Matt:** ¡Nos vemos al rato Mello! -yéndose

**Hiro:** Voy por Kat, nos vemos –caminando en sentido opuesto al de Matt

**Mello:** Ok! –caminando hacía el patio

**Near:** ¡Mello!

**Mello: **¿Sí? –parando

**Near:** ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no me gusta el sol?

**Mello:** Eres más blanco que el papel

**Near: **Oh~

**Mello:** Al menos me harás compañía, no me gusta bailar así que si vas al menos tengo alguien con quien charlar

**Near:** ¿Y por qué no con Paullete, Hiro y Matt no?

**Mello:** Porque a ellos si les gusta bailar

**Near:** Entiendo, nos vemos el sábado entonces –saludando con la mano y yendo hacía su salón de clases

**Mello:** Si…

El sábado en la mañana había muchos alumnos, con equipos de música, tablas de surf, y diferentes objetos para realizar deportes, los que no tenían autos subían sus cosas al autobús reservado para la actividad, y el resto cargaba todo en sus autos. Matt guardaba las mochilas de Hiro, Kat, Near y la suya en el baúl de su auto.

**Matt:** Si el adicto al chocolate no se apura no lo espero –encendiendo un cigarro

**Near:** Fumar es malo para la salud

**Matt:** Y a mí me mostro una joven latina una caja de cigarrillos de su país que tenía esa advertencia firmado por el ministerio de salud pública, algo así como M.S.P. que ella en donde vive dice que la sigla significa "Mentira siga pitando" [pitar es fumar, sería como un "Mentira siga fumando"] -soltando el humo por la boca

**Hiro:** ¿Malboro?

**Matt:** Si –llevando el cigarro a la boca

**Hiro:** Dame –robándole un cigarro, prendiéndolo

**Matt:** Si… de nada Hiro

**Mello:** ¡Lo siento! –luchando con la mochila y el estuche de guitarra- El celular no sonó

**Matt:** No te preocupes, solo íbamos a dejarte si no llegabas –guardando su mochila y cerrando el baúl

**Mello:** ¿Sabes que pasaría después si me dejarás aquí, verdad Matty?

**Matt:** …¿Grabar mi epitafio? –subiendo al asiento del conductor

**Mello:** Exacto Matty…Te has vuelto inteligente –subiendo al asiento del acompañante

**Near:** ¿Eres así de violento siempre, Mello? –subiendo por el lado izquierdo

**Matt:** Perro que labra no muerde ¡Auch! –Mello lo había golpeado con el puño cerrado en el hombro

**Mello: **¿Decías?

**Kat:** Ya chicos~ No peleen~ -sentándose en la falda de Hiro

**Matt:** Bueno, allí vamos –tirando la colilla del cigarro por la ventana y acomodándose sus googles

**Hiro:** ¿Siempre tienes que usar esas cosas, freak? –acariciando las piernas de Kat

**Matt:** ¿No me veo genial con ellos? –arrancando

**Mello:** Hay otras formas de verse bien, ¡estúpido! –poniéndose sus lentes de sol

**Matt:** ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Tener un hermoso pelo rubio de mujer? –poniendo el auto en movimiento

**Mello:** Espera a que lleguemos a la playa Matt, eres hombre muerto…

**Near:** A mí me gusta como le quedan los googles a Matt…

**Matt:** ¡Gracias! –mirando a Near

**Kat:** Ojos al frente –pegándole en la cabeza- No quiero morir joven

**Matt:** ¡Lo siento! –volviendo la vista hacia adelante

**Near:** Aunque Mello también tiene lindo pelo –tímido

**Mello:** ¡Ves idiota!

Más o menos fue así la media hora de viaje, hablando, peleando, esto último parecía un hobby para estos amigos, Near los miraba impresionado, eran personas con muchas diferencias pero que se llevaran de maravilla…

**Matt:** -estacionando el auto- Llegamos

**Kat: **¡¡Tierra!! –lanzándose el auto hacía suelo

**Mello: **-se ría fuertemente- La-la venganza es dulce hahahaha

**Matt:** Me provoca darte una patada –abriendo el baúl

**Hiro:** Inténtalo –tomando su mochila y la de Kat

**Near:** No entiendo –tomando la suya

**Mello:** Hace unas semanas fuimos a una fiesta, y nuestro querido Matt tomo más de la cuenta, no al punto de estar borracho, gracias… -tomando la guitarra que Hiro le había alcanzado- Pero no podía conducir en ese estado, así que le dimos el volante a Kat que era la única que no había tomado, y cuando llegamos al campus Matt consideró gracioso tirarse al suelo y besar la tierra como diciendo que era una pésima conductora

**Near:** ¡Oh!

**Mello:** Si –caminando- Por eso Kat se tiro al suelo

**Kat:** Y como dijiste la venganza es dulce –quitándose los zapatos

**Hiro:** Te vas a quemar los pies

**Kat:** No…¡Ay! ¡Porca miseria! –pego un pequeño salto al pisar la arena

**Hiro:** Te lo dije…

**Matt:** ¿Por allá está bien? –señalando un lugar cerca del agua y donde el sol no estaba tan pesado

**Hiro:** ¡¡Sí!! –corriendo hacia ese lugar y dejando todas sus cosas ahí

**Mello:** ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! –cuando lo alcanzo

**Hiro:** Mira… -agitado señalando la derecha de Mello

**Mello:** ¿Qué? –mirando hacia su derecha y viendo unos chicos que parecían no muy conformes con que Mello y Hiro hubieran ocupado el espacio- Oh~

**Kat:** Bien pensado –dejando sus cosas

**Matt:** ¿Trajiste tú la sombrilla? –mirando a Kat

**Kat:** -estaba desenvolviendo la sombrilla- Nooo… para nada –sarcasmo

**Matt:** ¬¬Uu –quitándose la remera y mostrando su bien formado abdomen

**Mello:** ¿Quieres ayuda Kat? –también quitándose la remera, de repente noto como Near se le había quedado viendo- ¿No está mal eh?

**Near:** Para nada –mirando hacia abajo

**Matt:** ¿No piensas sacarte la remera? –mirando al menor

**Near:** No me gusta el sol –poniéndose debajo de la sombrilla

**Kat:** Yo amo el sol –colocando su toalla en la arena en la parte donde daban más los rayos, luego se quito la ropa y dejo expuesto su atlético cuerpo y luciendo un traje en dos piezas negro

**Hiro:** Mi novia es sexy –un grupo de chicos que pasaba le silbaron- ¡Vuelvan a hacer eso y no vivirán para contarlo!

**Matt:** ¡Mello! –el rubio estaba dándole la espalda al pelirrojo

**Mello:** ¿Qué? –un globo de agua impacto directamente en su cara- ¡Stupid Hund gelernt schlecht! Holen Sie sich wieder hier Sohn einer Hündin! –corriéndolo enojado

**Matt:** Catch me if you can! –alejándose del furibundo rubio

**Otro grupo de chicos:** ¡Hiro!

**Hiro:** Voy al agua con esos vagabundos –se agacha para darle un beso a su novia- ¡Ya sabes que hacer si alguien se mete contigo! –corriendo al agua

**Kat:** ¡Decirles que mi novio es negro y que les romperá el culo! –Recostándose sobre su costado izquierdo mirando a Near- ¿Y?

**Near:** ¿Y qué? –sin entender

**Kat:** Don't fool with me! Te gusta Mello ¿verdad?

**Near:** ¡N-no me gusta Mello! o///o –sonrojándose

**Kat:** ¿Entonces por qué estas rojo?

**Near:** E-es el sol u///u

**Kat:** Wow! No Sabía que a la sombra tomabas color

**Near:** e///e

**Kat:** Te gusta, admítelo…

**Near:**…


	5. Tercer recitativo

**Tercer recitativo: La fiesta en la playa II**

.com/watch?v=VUe6YkXQzNU** - DanceAnime, Behind these Hazel Eyes [Kelly Clarkson SpeedBreaker Remix]**

.com/watch?v=UMYIzN7G65A** - DanceAnime, Satisfaction [Benny Benassi Club Mix]**

.com/watch?v=AdqK7nqq200** - DJ Mangoo, Faster**

.com/watch?v=mlYnuZS13r0** - Technoboy 1 INQONTROL 2004**

.com/watch?v=aoWEVyHJBis** - Technoboy 2 INQONTROL 2004**

.com/watch?v=WD-lBi-9DVc** - Cat Power, I found a Reason**

.com/watch?v=97616TUSH_0** - 4 seasons Bossa Nova style**

La mañana y la tarde estuvieron geniales en la playa, todos jugaban deportes, futbol, tenis, volley, juegos acuáticos, habían hecho una enorme barbacoa y todos estaban felices; Near prefería mirar a los demás, se sentía más cómodo de esa manera. Le gustaba ver como Matt saca ya no sabía de dónde globos de agua y de los lanzaba a todos, él también había terminado siendo víctima de las bromas de Matt, hasta que Hiro, Mello, Kat y otro grupo de muchachos decidieron tomarlo por sorpresa y lanzarlo al agua.

**Matt:** Yo aun no le veo la gracia –sacudiendo el agua de su cuerpo como un perro

**Mello:** ¡Perro mal aprendido! ¡Quédate quieto!

**Matt:** Guau guau!

**Chica castaña:** Hey guys! Los de ciencias sociales trajeron un Dj y colocaron unas meses y contrataron un servicio de bebidas ¡vengan! –y ella salió corriendo hacía donde estaba esta nueva diversión

**Matt: **I like to move it move it! –se escuchaba la música de fondo [Technoboy 2]

**Kat:** Guess who's control? Technoboy! Yeaaah~! –apenas llego a donde todos estaban bailando empezó a mover los brazos de arriba hacia abajo siguiendo el ritmo de la música

Near se sentó en una de las mesas, en la cual poco rato después también se sentó Mello.

**Mello:** Hola Near –se les acerca una mesera vestida con un sexy traje de baño rojo, al igual que sus compañeras- Yo quiero Margarita –luego miro a Near

**Near:** Coctel de frutas sin alcohol

**Mesera:** Enseguida se los traigo

**Mello: **¿No alcohol?

**Near:** Se me sube rápido, y no me gustaría andar borracho por ahí

**Mello:** Si está bien

**Near: **¿Qué tiene lo que pediste?

**Mello:** Tequila, jugo de limón y algo más

**Near:** Suena fuerte… para mi

**Mello:** Para mí no, tengo mucha resistencia al alcohol –sonriéndole

**Near:** Entiendo… -mirando hacia otro lado ligeramente sonrojado y recordando la charla que había tenido con Kat unas horas antes

***Flashback***

**Kat:** Don't fool with me! Te gusta Mello ¿verdad?

**Near:** ¡N-no me gusta Mello!

**Kat:** ¿Entonces por qué estas rojo?

**Near:** E-es el sol

**Kat:** Wow! No Sabía que a la sombra tomabas color

**Near:** e///e

**Kat:** Te gusta, admítelo…

**Near:**…

**Kat:** ¡Por favor! Es evidente

**Near:** ¿Tanto así?

**Kat:** Ahora lo es

**Near:** ¡No se vale! –sonrojándose por completo

**Kat:** Pero ahora sé te gusta

**Near:** No le vayas a decir

**Kat:** ¿Decirle a Mello? Há! Soy una tumba mi amigo

**Near:** Ni una palabra Paullete

**Kat:** Dime Kat, me molesta mi nombre

**Near:** Ok. Kat, no digas nada

**Kat:** Mis labios están sellados

**Near:** Gracias…

**Kat:** Pero deberías encararlo

**Near:** ¡Estás loca! –tirándole un poco de arena

***Fin del flasback***

**Mello:** Near! –chaqueando los dedos en su cara

**Near:** ¡Qué! –sorprendido

**Mello:** Que pregunto yo, te perdiste por un rato largo

**Near:** Lo siento

**Mello:** No hay problema, ah! Gracias –recibiendo su bebida

**Near:** Gracias… -tomando la suya

**Matt:** Gracias…-tomando un poco de la bebida de Mello

**Mello:** Consigue la tuya –dándole un codazo en el estomago ya se escuchaba otra canción de fondo [Satisfaction]

**Matt:** Bueno animal… -pasando la mano por donde lo habían golpeado- Un Ferrari –a una mesera que estaba casualmente cerca

**Hiro:** No esperes que te dejemos tocar el volante después, ¡esperma de pitufo!

**Near:** Que nombre más feo para una bebida o_o [Los que me conocen saben que tengo una especie de trauma con el nombre de esa bebida]

**Hiro:** Al menos esta buena

**Kat:** Martini de manzana

**Near:** ¿Qué tiene el Ferrari para que no quieran dejar conducir a Matt?

**Mello:** Es un shot, vodka, tequila y tabasco

**Near:** o_o…

**Mello:** Por ese trago no lo dejamos conducir la última vez

**Near:** Ya veo

**Matt:** Si se pudiera tomar lento capaz no se subiría tan rápido

**Near:** ¿Y por qué no puedes tomarlo lento?

**Matt:** Gracias dulzura ¿tienes un sorbito extra? –recibiendo el shot de la camarera

**Camarera: **Si –dándole el sorbito y luego dando las demás bebidas a los otros jóvenes- Disfruten

**Matt:** Por esto no se puede tomar lento –coloco suavemente una punta del sorbito en la bebida y donde toco el líquido quedo derretida

**Near:** ¡¿Pero qué?! o_o –sorprendido

**Mello:** ¡Por qué Matt no muera! –levantando su bebida

**Hiro & Kat:** ¡Por qué no muera! –haciendo lo mismo

**Matt: **Graciosos… -tomo el shot y se lo tomo de un solo trago- Ahhh~

**Hiro: **Yo que tu amor buscaba las llaves del auto

**Kat:** Si pero antes bailemos de nuevo –dejando la mitad de su bebida sobre la mesa y arrastrando a Hiro del brazo [Technoboy 1]

**Matt: **Hey! ¡Yo también! –lo siguió

**Mello:** Esos no tienen arreglo

**Near:** ¿Cómo se conocieron?

**Mello:** Me creerías que en el aeropuerto cuando llegamos a Japón

**Near: **Suena como un cliché

**Mello:** Si. Kat, Matt y yo nos encontramos en embargues, era casi víspera de navidad y llegaron al mismo tiempo los vuelos de Florencia, Paris y Berlín, eran cientos de pasajeros y la gran mayoría con problemas con el idioma, yo entre ellos

**Near:** ¿No sabías nada de japonés al llegar?

**Mello:** Solo algunas palabras, pero obviamente no suficiente para hacer trámites, así que me maneje en inglés

**Near:** Entiendo, ¿Matt y Kat?

**Mello:** Ellos tampoco tenían ni idea como hablar japonés, cuando descubrimos que íbamos a la misma universidad intentamos tomar un taxi juntos, pero como ninguno sabía japonés empezamos a recorrer el aeropuerto y nos encontramos con Hiro, que para ese entonces trabajaba para pagar toda la cuota de la universidad, después de varios intentos de sí entendía alemán, francés o inglés, descubrimos que sabía italiano, creo entenderás porque esta tan apegado a Kat

**Near:** Claro, era el único con el que ella realmente se entendía

**Mello:** Exacto –tomando un trago de su bebida- ¿Y tú?

**Near:** Yo soy inglés, de Londres

**Mello:** Ya veo ¿y qué te llevo a estudiar criminología?

**Near:** Verás, mi tutor es investigador y bueno, el me inspiro para seguir esa carrera

**Mello:** Suena increíble ¿quién es tu tutor? [Faster]

**Near:** Elle Lawliet… mundialmente conocido como L –mirando hacia otro lado

**Mello:** ¡Espera! –sorprendido- ¿Me estás diciendo que L, el más reconocido investigador del mundo es tu tutor?

**Near:** Si…

**Mello:** Cool…

**Near:** Supongo que gracias…

**Mello:** Pero que me digas que es tu tutor me dice que no tienes padres

**Near:** Tienes razón no los tengo, me abandonaron de bebé

**Mello:** Eso es… Agh! Como si no lo supiera, yo también perdí a mis padres siendo un niño pequeño, por eso tengo esto –señalando a la cicatriz de su cara

**Near:** Tenía miedo de preguntar porque tenías eso…

**Mello: **No te preocupes, asunto superado hace tiempo [Behind these hazel eyes REMIX]

**Near:** Entiendo… -la música y las horas pasaron para ambos, conversando de sus vidas y todo tema que se saliera, a su alrededor unos muchachos habían logrado prender una fogata y donde estaban bailando la música se había hecho más lenta, y todos estaban bailando en parejas

**Mello:** Esta debe ser la última canción de la noche, ¿te gustaría bailarla conmigo? –levantándose de la silla [I found a reason]

**Near:** Mello, no creo que sea buena idea…

**Mello:** Por favor –estirando la mano- Yo te guío

**Near:** Esta bien… -tomándole de la mano- Pero enserio no soy bueno bailando

**Mello:** Ni yo, pero no me impide intentar –llevándolo a donde estaban todos bailando

**Near:** Si…

**Mello:** ¿Haz bailado el vals alguna vez?

**Near: **Solo una

**Mello:** Entonces finge que estas bailando el vals –poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra tomando la mano de Near en el aire

**Near:** De acuerdo… -poniendo su mano libre en el hombro de Mello y bailando suavemente siguiendo los pasos de Mello

**Mello:** ¿Viste que no es tan difícil? –le susurra al oído

**Near:** Es que eres un buen guía… -abrazándolo por el cuello

**Mello:** Y tu aprendes rápido motita… -poniendo ambas manos en la cintura de Near

**Near:** No me digas así… -se sonroja levemente

**Mello:** Te queda lindo…

**Near:** Me da pena que llames así –mirándolo directamente a los ojos, a los verdes ojos de Mello

**Mello:** Que no te de pena… -acercándose a los labios del peliblanco

**Near:** Si me… da… pena –le gusta el olor a chocolate que desprendían sus labios

**Mello:** Que… no… -empieza a besarlo suavemente y el pequeño le correspondía al beso tímidamente- La canción se termino…

**Near:** No quería que eso pasara…-se disponía a volver a besarlo

**Matt:** ¡Mello toma tu guitarra que antes de terminar la noche queremos pasar todos en la fogata!

**Mello:** Ya voy… -separándose de Near- Ese Matt es oportuno

**Near:** -le da un pequeño beso- Demasiado, pero quiero escucharte tocar

**Mello:** No te preocupes, algún tocaré algo especialmente para ti –tomándole de la mano y caminando hacia la fogata

**Matt:** Toma –le lanzo una guitarra acústica- Estilo Bossa Nova, una chica brasileña va cantar -señalándola

**Mello:** De acuerdo –sentándose en la arena y mirando a la chica- ¿Lista?

**Chica brasileña:** Si

**Mello:** De acuerdo, 1, 2, 3 –empezando a tocar [4 Seasons]

Todos los miraban fascinados, especialmente Near, le gustaba verlo tocando. Cuando terminaron de tocar todos los aplaudieron con mucho entusiasmo, pero ya eran las 3 de la mañana y el autobús esperaba, por decirlo de alguna manera ya había terminado todo.

**Hiro: **¡Kat! –lanzándole las llave del auto

**Matt:** ¡Pero es mi auto~!

**Kat:** Si te dejamos conducir morimos –abriendo el baúl

**Matt:** Pero si estoy de maravilla~ -te había tropezado cayendo al piso y riendo tontamente

**Mello:** De seguro… -abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero y metiendo a Matt de un tirón en el auto y luego ayudando a Kat a guardar todo lo que habían traído y cerrando el baúl y abriendo la puerta para que Near entrará

**Near:** Que lindo de tu parte –subiendo al auto

**Mello:** No es nada…-sentándose a su lado y cerrando la puerta

**Kat:** Alégrense que haya alguien responsable que casi no tome –sentándose en el asiento del conductor

**Hiro:** ¡Alabada sea mi mujer! –desde el asiento de acompañante- Solo espero que nos mate

**Matt:** -riendo tontamente-

**Kat:** Mello –arrancando el auto

**Mello:** Entendido –le da un golpe en la cabeza a Matt

**Near:** -riendo suavemente

**Mello:** Matt borracho es un peligro –pasando el brazo por los hombros de Near

**Matt:** No soy taaan peligroso~ -tirándose arriba de Near

**Kat:** Mello, no dejes que viole al pequeño –siguiendo al autobus

**Near:** ¡No quiero ser una víctima de Matt! _ -abrazándose más a Mello

**Mello:** ¡Aléjate pervertido! –pegándole en el hombro al pelirrojo

**Matt:** Auch! –quedo quietito en su esquinita de auto- Pss!

**Mello:** Eso, buen chico…

**Near:** Mello… Matt me quiso violar –fingiendo un puchero

**Mello:** No dejaré que ese perro mal aprendido te toque –riendo al ver el puchero que hacía

**Near:** ¡No te rías! _ -escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello

**Mello:** Te ve tierno –tomándolo del rostro y dándole un tierno beso


	6. Cuarto recitativo

**Cuarto recitativo: ¿Nos volveremos a ver?**

**.com/watch?v=iLTSH2NyHCs**** Romantic na Speed de – Paradise Kiss OST cd. 2**

Al día siguiente, todos comentaban de lo grandiosa que había estado la fiesta, no obstante Matt caminaba por los pasillos con cara de zombi.

**Mello:** Cambia la cara Matt –estaba de muy buen humor

**Matt:** Es fácil para ti decirlo, yo tengo un dolor de cabeza que mata

**Mello:** Si tienes razón para mí es muy fácil estar de buen humor –sonriendo

**Near:** ¡Mello! –gritándole desde el otra extremo del pasillo

**Mello:** Nos vemos freak –corriendo hacia donde estaba el peliblanco- Hola, motita –dándole un beso en los labios

**Near:** No me digas motita –después de haber correspondido al beso y tomando de su mano

**Mello:** No me harás cambiar de opinión fácilmente –caminado con él

**Near:** Mello… ¿Te das cuenta que dentro de una semana empezaran las vacaciones de verano?

**Mello:** Para ti de verano, recuerda que este es mi último año, yo me graduó

**Near:** ¿Significa que no nos veremos tan seguido? –parando y mirándolo de frente

**Mello:** Tenemos todo el verano para vernos –mirándolo también

**Near:** Ehm… -mirando hacia otro lado

**Mello: **¿Qué sucede?

**Near:** Es que… -evitando la mirada de Mello- Pensaba volver a Inglaterra con mi tutor… eso hago todos los años

**Mello:** ¿Ninguna posibilidad de que puedas quedarte este año?

**Near: **Tengo el pasaje desde hace un mes –mirando para abajo

**Mello:** Entiendo –le toma del rostro suavemente- ¿Cuándo partes?

**Near:** El viernes, en el vuelo de las 14

**Mello:** Es a la misma hora de la fiesta graduación -pensativo

**Near:** No creo que sea buena idea que faltes a tu graduación

Mello: Es solo un diploma, hablaré con el decano para que me lo dé después de despedirte en el aeropuerto

**Near:** No sé…

**Mello:** Hey! –lo besa- Voy contigo al aeropuerto lo quieras o no

**Near:** ¡Si quiero que estés!

**Mello:** Entonces no hay que dudar, voy y fin del asunto –caminando nuevamente por el pasillo- Ven quiero mostrarte algo

**Near:** ¿Qué cosa? –caminando con él

**Mello:** Algo que podría gustarte –abriendo la puerta de un dormitorio

**Near:** ¿Es tu cuarto? –entrando en el

**Mello:** Si –cerrando la puerta

**Near: **¿Y por qué cierras la puerta?

**Mello:** Para no molestar a nadie –sentándose en su cama

**Near:** ¡Mello! o////o

**Mello:** No seas mal pensado ¿quieres? –sacando una laptop que estaba debajo de su cama y encendiéndola

**Near:** Confieso que sería mi primera vez u////u

**Mello:** Eso lo hace muy interesante, esto quería mostrarte –poniendo una canción [Romantic na Speed de]

**Near:** Esta muy buena…-escuchando- ¿Pero qué tiene de especial?

**Mello:** Que esta fue la primer canción que yo mismo compuse por completo…

**Near:** ¿Ese eres tú cantando? -sorprendido

**Mello:** ¿Te gusta?

**Near:** ¡Y mucho!

**Mello:** La escribí hace tres años, cuando termine el curso de japonés –dejando la laptop sobre el escritorio

**Near: **Es genial –sin darse cuenta se había acostado en la cama

**Mello:** -poniéndose arriba de él y besando sus mejillas con suavidad- Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes?

**Near:** Yo también… como no tienes ni idea…-abrazándolo por el cuello-

**Mello:** Me alegra oír eso –empezando a besar su cuello

**Near: **¿Qué haces? –sonrojándose por completo

**Mello:** Lo que pensaste hace un rato…-besándolo

Near correspondió al beso, el cual se iba haciendo más profundo y más apasionado. Mello desprendía la camisa del pequeño, y besaba su pecho y hombros, el albino respondía a este tacto gimiendo suavemente y suspirando de excitación, se sentía tan bien lo que el rubio hacia. Ahora lamía sus pezones con una gran maestría y bajaba lamiendo y besando su abdomen

**Near:** Mello…

**Mello: **Dime… -volviendo a besar su cuello con ternura y con una mano desabrochando su pantalón y quitándoselo

**Near:** Ahh~ -ya no podía articular las palabras, se sentía demasiado bien

**Mello:** ¿No ibas a decir nada? –tomando el miembro del pequeño y masturbándolo

**Near:** Ahh~ -estaba muy excitado

**Mello:** ¿Nada? –lo masturbaba con más intensidad, sabía porque no decía nada, pero jugar con el pequeño y escucharlo tan excitado, lo excitaba más a él- Creo que por ser tu primera vez voy a ser más suave contigo…

**Near:** ¿C-cómo? –agitado

**Mello:** Ya verás… -lo puso de espaldas al menos y ahora besaba su espalda, y coloco un primer dedo en su aun estrecha entrada

**Near:** Agh~ -le dolía, apretaba las sabanas con la mano para dispersar el dolor

**Mello:** Ya verás que pasa… -volviendo a masturbarlo para aumentar el disfrute del chico

Near ya casi no sentía el dolor, entre sus besos, y la masturbación, su cuerpo se iba relajando; sintió que Mello metía dos dedos más, pero ya no había dolor, solo era placer. Cuando el rubio sintió que el peliblanco estaba listo desabrocho sus pantalones rápidamente y se saco la ropa interior, y sacando los dedos de la entrada del pequeño, los cambió por su hombría.

**Near:** Ahhh~ -sentía por completo el miembro erecto de Mello, se sentía como el paraíso

Mello tomo las caderas del albino y embestía al principio suavemente, pero en lo que aumentaba la excitación, y los fluidos corporales de ambos viciaban el aire las penetraciones se hacían más, y más rápidas. Mello se inclino sobre la espalda de Near para poder besar su espalda, sentir el sudor en sus labios, Near no podía articular ni una sola palabra, no solo porque su mente divagaba, sino que lo único que sentía era placer, placer de tener al rubio dentro de él, placer de sentir sus besos en su cuerpo, placer de saber que no era solo sexo, sino que había verdadero sentimiento.

**Near:** Creo que me vengo… -con mucho esfuerzo pudo articular la frase

**Mello:** No aun, quiero más… -tomando el miembro del pequeño y masturbándolo intensamente

**Near:** Ahhh~ -pocos minutos después se corrió en la mano de Mello

**Mello:** ¡Me vengo! –su voz sonaba totalmente orgásmica

**Near:** ¡Dentro! –sintió como el rubio dejaba toda su esencia dentro de él

**Mello:** Te quiero, Near… -agitado

**Near:** Y yo a ti… -respirando también muy agitado

El rubio quito su miembro lentamente de la entrada el pequeño, cuando lo saco por completo los fluidos salieron de su entrada. El rubio acostó al pequeño y los tapó a ambos con las sabanas, Near como un gesto cariñoso se abrazo al rubio, pasando sus bracitos por la cintura de él; Mello también lo abrazo, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

**Near:** -apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Mello- Puedo sentir tu corazón…Esta latiendo muy fuerte

**Mello:** Esta latiendo por ti…-tomándole del mentón y sonriendo

**Near:** Aw! Mello… -besándolo-

**Mello:** Eres solo mío y lo sabes

**Near:** Solo tuyo –cerrando los ojos

**Mello:** De nadie más…

**Near:** De nadie más… -soñoliento

**Mello:** Mi motita… -acariciando su cabello

**Near:** No… me digas… así –durmiéndose con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del rubio

Semana después, Mello corría por los pasillos buscando a Matt, pero no había rastro de humo de cigarrillo ni de sus pelos rojos.

**Mello:** ¡Kat! –corriendo hacia ella- Milagro que te encuentro, ¿has visto al idiota de Matt?

**Kat:** Si, esta… allí –señalando

**Mello:** Gracias –pasando entre medio de los estudiantes- ¡Matt! ¡Al fin te encuentro carajo!

**Matt:** ¿Qué quieres, Mello?

**Mello:** Tu auto

**Matt:** Debes estar bromeando

**Mello:** No bromeo, dame las llaves de tu auto

**Matt:** No maltrates a mi bebé –dándole las llaves

**Mello:** Gracias cachorro

**Matt: **¿Dónde vas?

**Mello:** Al aeropuerto ¿recuerdas? –corriendo nuevamente entre los estudiantes, hasta que después de saltear varias aglomeraciones de personas, y correr varios pasillos llego a la habitación de Near, el cual estaba sacando una valija bastante grande- Dejame –tomando la valija y arrastrándola

**Near:** Gracias –sonaba melancólico

**Mello:** Vamos –pasando el brazo por sus hombros- Tengo el auto de Matt

**Near:** Mejor que se lo devuelvas en buen estado, sino te cocina vivo

**Mello:** ¿Matt? –risa sarcástica- Tengo al cachorro bien entrenado, no te preocupes

**Near:** Aun así, no está bien no cuidar su auto

**Mello:** Si tienes razón –llegaron al auto y Mello puso la valija de Near en el asiento trasero, luego le abrió la puerta a Near y luego se subió él- Parada, el aeropuerto

**Near:** Si…

**Mello:** ¿Sucede algo? –arrancando el auto

**Near:** ¡Que no me quiero ir! –mirándolo tristemente

**Mello:** Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas –conduciendo

**Near:** Desearía que mi tío viniera a vivir aquí…

**Mello:** ¿Tío?

**Near:** Así le digo a veces por cariño, tío L

**Mello:** ¿Y a mí cómo me dirías?

**Near:** ¿Realmente quieres que te lo diga?

**Mello:** Me gustaría, si…

**Near:** Te lo diré algún día… -dándole un beso en la mejilla

**Mello:** ¿Tengo qué soportar la intriga?

**Near:** Solo por un tiempo ^^ ~

**Mello:** Buu~

Su trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, fue tranquilo, y la llegada también, lo ayudo con los trámites, pagos de impuestos y espero con él hasta que lo llamaran.

**Near:** Ya casi es la hora…-abrazado al rubio

**Mello: **Lo sé…-acariciando su espalda

**Voz#1:** Ladies and gentlemen, passengers with destination to London please make favor to board by doors 2 and 3, thank you. Damas y…

**Mello:** Supongo que ya es la hora… -parándose

**Near:** Si –tomando su equipaje mano

**Mello:** Nos vemos dentro de dos meses

**Near:** ¡NO! –abrazando fuertemente a Mello- Promete que nos mantendremos en contacto

**Mello:** ¡Por supuesto! –besándolo

**Near:** -correspondiendo al beso- Promételo

**Mello:** Lo prometo, te lo juro –volviendo al besarlo-

**Voz#1:** Last call for passengers with destination to London, please board by…

**Mello:** Tienes que irte…

**Near:** Si…-caminando con su mochila y entrando

**Mello:** ¡Near! –gritando

**Near:** ¿Si?

**Mello:** Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…

**Near:** Mello… -sorprendido

**Mello:** Dame tu respuesta más tarde… -yendo a la puerta de aeropuerto, cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta del auto de Matt, siente su celular vibrando, había recibido un mensaje de Near- "Yo también creo que me estoy enamorando de ti"


	7. Quinto recitativo

**Quinto recitativo: Primera oportunidad I**

**Audiciones**

**[Lose yourself – Eminem 8 Mile original soundtrack] **.com/watch?v=xFYQQPAOz7Y

**[Shining star – DJ Cammy DanceAnime]**

.com/watch?v=adqOh2-QG4g

**[Energy – High & Mighty Color Death Note tribute] **.com/watch?v=ERjMpAUSxdI

**Kat:** ¿Cuánto pueden tardar esos dos para comprar popcorn? –sentada en una mesa mirando a su alrededor [Lose yourself]

**Mello:** No sé, pero si por Matt depende hasta que termine de coquetear con la vendedora, al parecer era linda

**Kat:** Matt es tan predecible –evidentemente molesta

**Matt:** No hablen mal de mí mientras no estoy –dejando arriba de la mesa dos cajas grandes de popcorn y refrescos, y sentándose también junto a ellos- Esa canción viene sonando en las radios de hace algunas semanas…Es molesto

**Kat:** A mí me gusta … You better lose yourself in the music, the moment, you own it, you better never let it go -cantando suavemente

**Matt:** Mello pégale para que se calle

**Mello:** Ni en sueños

**Hiro: **Ponle un dedo encima a mi novia, y te estrangulo, Mello –sentándose al lado de Kat

**Mello:** Matt me lo pidió y yo me negué

**Matt:** ¡Era por una buena causa!... No me hagas nada Hiro… -Hiro estaba haciendo sonar sus nudillos

**Kat:** Eres como un cachorro asustado

**Mello:** Pero bien que yo soy su amo y lo tengo bien amaestrado –comiendo un poco de popcorn

**Matt:** No es cierto…

**Mello:** ¿Quién te mando a comprar las palomitas?

**Matt:** ¬¬ La vendedora estaba buena

**Mello:** ¿Pero antes de qué te dieras cuenta que la vendedora estaba buena, quién te mando?

**Matt:** …Te odio ¬¬

**Mello:** Yo sé que no…

**Kat:** ¿A qué hora es la función? –estirando la mano para que Hiro le diera las entradas

**Hiro:** Faltan al menos cuarenta minutos, ¡no te comas todo el popcorn, Matt! –Matt había manoteado una cantidad importante de la caja

**Mello:** Cachorro mal acostumbrado

**Matt:** Bueno… -dejando el pop en la caja- ¡Mirá! Video juegos… -los oj0s le brillaban de emoción

**Hiro:** ¡Al DanceAnime! –saltando arriba de la silla y corriendo al juego

**Matt:** ¡Maldito, espérame! –cayendo de la silla y corriendo al juego

**Hiro:** Shining Star –colocando una moneda

**Matt:** Te ganaré

**Hiro:** Eso crees –poniendo la canción [Shining Star]

**Mello:** Son dos niños –levantando la silla que Matt había tirado

**Kat:** Si… uno de 22 y el otro de 24… Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not -cantando suavemente

**Mello:** Es larga esa canción… -luego se quedo mirando detrás de ella, bastante perdido

**Kat:** ¿Qué? ¿Te picó un insecto o algo así?

**Mello:** Mira el cartel –señalando detrás de ella

**Kat:** ¿Qué cartel? –se da vuelta- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –mirando nuevamente a Mello

**Mello:** Ya lo creo

**Matt:** ¿Quién gano, recuérdamelo? –volviendo a sentarse

**Hiro:** No lo sé, sufro de falta de memoria corto plazo

**Kat:** ¡Miren ese cartel! –señalando hacia atrás

**Hiro:** ¿Cuál? –mirando todos los carteles que tenía atrás

**Kat:** ¡Ese! –tomándole de la cara y mostrándole cual

**Hiro:** Oh~ -mirando muy interesado

**Matt:** ¿Cuál? No lo veo

**Mello:** ¡Ese! –pegándole en la nuca y señalando

**Matt:** "Audiciones de bandas independientes en el Bar Rock Café, se harán audiciones el martes a las 16 horas en el mismo Bar, la mejor banda obtendrá como premio no solo la presentación en vivo en uno de los bares más importantes de Kanto, sino también ¡posible grabación de estudio!" –leyó el final entusiasmado- ¡Esto es justo lo que necesitamos para promocionarnos como banda!

**Kat:** ¿Por qué crees que nos interesamos tanto?

**Mello:** Ahí hay un teléfono –tomando su celular y marcando el número- Veamos… ¡marca tono!... ¿Hola? –todos lo miraban entusiasmados- Si, hola llamaba por las audiciones que se están haciendo para el Bar Rock Café… Sí, sería nuestra primera vez presentándonos en público… ¿Puede anotarnos para las audiciones?... Los integrantes somos cuatro: Mail Jeevas en el bajo y segunda voz, Paullete Bianco como vocalista y teclado… si con dos "L"; Hiro Matsugawa como baterista… y yo soy Mihael Keelh como guitarrista… Death Note… si exacto… ¡Muchas gracias! –cortando

**Kat:** ¿Y?

**Matt:** -comiendo cantidades industriales de popcorn, por la ansiedad- ¿Y qué nosh dijeron?

**Mello:** Traga antes de hablar… estamos dentro

**Kat:** ¡SI! –gritando y saltando, muchas personas del cine se quedaron viéndola- Lo siento, emoción del momento

**Hiro:** ¡Genial! –chocando la mano de Matt

**Matt:** Woho!

**Mello:** Como el cartel dice: el martes a las 16 en el Rock Café

**Hiro:** ¿Tenemos que llevar nosotros los instrumentos?

**Mello:** Todos, excepto la batería y el teclado eso lo proporciona el lugar

**Hiro:** Genial, sino teníamos que alquilar una van

**Matt:** ¿Y la que tenías hace tres años?

**Hiro:** No era mía, el aeropuerto me la proporciono cuando trabajaba allí

**Matt:** Ah~

**Kat:** Tenemos que hacer la fila para la película… ¡Matt! –golpea al pelirrojo en la cabeza

**Matt:** ¡¿Qué?! –molesto por lo que ella había echo

**Hiro:** ¡Matt eres un animal! –parado

**Matt:** ¡¿Qué hice?! –desconcertado

**Mello:** ¡Maldito cachorro! ¡Te comiste casi toda una caja del popcorn!

**Matt:** ¡¿Qué yo qué?! –mirando la caja- …Oh~ Diablos…

**Mello:** ¡La próxima te pongo un bozal!

**Matt:** ¡Sádico!

**Hiro:** Tengo un mejor castigo caminando a la entrada de la sala

**Acomodadora:** Disfruten la película

**Matt:** ¿Qué? –con evidente miedo

**Kat:** Nada de popcorn durante la película –corriendo y apartando cuatro asientos en el fondo

**Matt:** ¡No! ¡Eso no! –abrazado de las piernas de Kat

**Hiro:** Matt… -detrás de él

**Matt:** ¿Qué? –mirando inocentemente a Hiro

**Hiro:** Estas subiéndole la falda a mi novia… -cruzado de brazos

**Matt:** Eh? –miro hacia Kat y vio que ella hacia lo posible para bajar su falda

**Mello:** No se preocupen yo me encargo más tarde… -le agarro del cuello a Matt y lo obligo a sentarse

**Matt:** ¡No fue apropósito! –con cara de reproche

**Kat:** ¡Por por tu culpa se me vio hasta el espíritu santo!

**Hiro:** Espero que nadie haya visto tus pantis…

**Matt: **¿Tiene una tanga puesta? –tratando de ver

**Kat:** ¡Kya~! –le pega una bofetada

**Matt:** Aw! T-T

**Hiro:** Espera que estemos afuera del cine ¬¬#

**Matt:** ¿Pero puedo comer pop? –las luces del cine se apagaban

**Mello, Hiro & Kat:** ¡No!

**Matt:** T-T Buu~

**Hombre #1:** Shh!

**Mello:** ¡Aun no empieza, mierda!

**Hombre #2: **¡Silencio!

**Mello:** Machen Sie mir!

**Hombre #1:** ¡Ahora si empezó!

**Mello:** ¬¬ Culpa del cachorro

**Matt:** T-T pop…

El martes a las 16, Mello y Matt tomaron sus respectivos instrumentos, y se dirigieron los cuatro juntos desde el departamento de Matt hacia el Bar Rock Café. Ese verano habían decidido vivir los cuatro juntos en el pequeño departamento que Matt había comprado, hacia ya unos dos años y medio, Hiro ya no tenía lugar donde vivir y Kat se venía quedando en un hotel en los veranos desde que había llegado a Japón. Llegaron al bar, y ya había muchos jóvenes esperando para las audiciones, podían ver de todo, chicos que al parecer no tenían mucha idea de cómo tocar bien un instrumento, otros mucho más mayores que parecían llevar más tiempo en la música, y otros que simplemente no perdían nada con intentar, como nuestros protagonistas.

**Jurado #1:** ¡Hola jóvenes! –un muchacho de facciones japonesas salió de adentro del bar acompañado por una chica rubia, muchos al ver a la chica se exaltaron de sobremanera

**Hombre #3:** ¡Gracias por lo de jóvenes! –grito del fondo un hombre que parecía bastante más grande de los treinta

**Jurado #1:** No hay de que –riendo suavemente- Bueno algunos ya me conocen a mí, y a la señorita a mi lado. Yo soy Touta Matsuda manager de estrellas, y ella es Amane Misa, una de mis clientas y amiga de años, y por lo que veo conocen muy bien su trabajo de modelaje y música –al ver unas chicas lolita muy emocionadas al verla- Misa-Misa y yo vamos a ser dos de los jurados presentes en las audiciones, el tercer integrante es represéntate de la productora que grabara el primer CD de la banda ganadora, él es Teru Mikami, abogado y cazatalentos de la productora

**Mikami:** ¡Hola! –mirando una plantilla- Bueno, acordamos entre los tres que llamaríamos según el número de inscripción… La primera banda en inscribirse fue… -mirando la plantilla- The Sakuras? –unas chicas vestidas con unos seifukus rosa se pararon- Pasen por favor

**Matt:** Para darnos una idea… ¿Cuál es el número de inscripción de Death Note? –grito

**Misa:** Death Note… -mirando también la lista- Tiene el número 47

**Matt:** o_o Gracias…

**Mello:** Ve por algo de comer cachorro tenemos para largo rato… -dándole dinero- Cualquier cosa con…

**Matt:** Con chocolate, lo sé –agarrando el dinero de Mello, el de Kat y el de Hiro-

**Kat:** Algo salado

**Hiro:** Cualquier cosa que no salga cara

**Matt:** Enseguida vuelvo –corriendo hacia la esquina

**Chico #1:** ¿Su banda se llama Death Note? –un chico que tenía muchas cadenas colgando, y estilo gótico se les acercaba

**Mello:** Si, ¿cómo te llamas?

**Chico #1:** Dime Ryuk, ella es Rem

**Rem:** Un gusto conocerlos –una chica de pelo blanco y violeta se asomo, tenía un largo vestido blanco y un parche cubría uno de sus ojos color ámbar

**Hiro:** ¿Cómo se llama su banda? –prendiendo un cigarro y compartiéndolo con Kat

**Ryuk:** Shinigami no kai

**Kat:** Me gusta ¿qué tocan?

**Ryuk:** Gótico…

**Mello:** ¿Son solo los dos?

**Ryuk:** No, nuestros compañeros Sidoh y Jealus fueron por algo para comer mientras esperamos

**Mello:** Ya veo, ¿qué número son?

**Rem:** 70 y algo más

**Hiro:** No vamos a poder verlos

**Rem:** No hay problema

**Kat:** ¿Les interesa grabar?

**Ryuk:** En realidad me da igual

**Rem:** Misa es conocida mia, y penso que podríamos audicionar

**Ryuk:** Pero sinceramente no me importa quedar, prefiero ver

**Mello:** Ya veo

Esperaron más o menos cuatro horas a que los llamaran, cuando los llamaron entraron al bar y vieron en una mesa frente al escenario sentados los tres del jurado, los cuatro subieron al escenario Mello y Matt conectaron su guitarra y bajo respectivamente con los amplificadores, Hiro se coloco en la batería y Kat acomodo el microfono enfrente al teclado.

**Misa:** ¿Ustedes son Death Note?

**Hiro:** Si

**Mikami:** Mihael Keelh –el rubio levanto un poco la mano para mostrar quien era-, Paullete Bianco ya sabemos quien es

**Kat:** La única mujer, si –riendo suavemente

**Mikami:** Mail Jeevas –el pelirrojo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para indicar quien era- y último pero no menos importante, Hiro Matsugawa

**Hiro:** Ese soy yo

**Matsuda:** ¿Nerviosos?

**Matt:** Un poco… sí –le temblaba un poco la voz

**Matsuda:** Eso los mantiene alerta, bien cómo se llama el tema que van interpretar y me dicen si es composición propia o cover

**Mello:** Energy, es composición propia

**Misa:** -anotando- Me gusta eso, que sean originales

**Matsuda:** Bueno, cuando gusten

**Mello:** Ok… ¿Listos? –dirigiendose a los otros tres

**Matt:** Si… -acomodando la guitarra

**Kat:** -comenzando a tocar el teclado- Boyaketa sekai no naka tooku Kanjiru yoake no mabushi sa ni Koware kaketeta tokei no hari Ugoki dasou to mata uzuki hajimeteru

**Matt:** -ya todos estaban tocando sus instrumentos- I'm gonna survive. Even if it is hard. I'm gonna survive as far as I see the flicker of hope

**Kat:** Mujun darake na otona no iiwake Ayamachi bakari wo kurikaeshi nagara Seigi nandato furi kazashiteru heiki na kao de Yokusei sareteru yasuragi wa mou... Saki nobashita akarui mirai nante aru wake naito Azawarau kedo Bokura wa mada ikiteru

**Matt:** Energy

**Kat:** Moshimo kono sekai ga owaru toshite mo

**Matt:** Rise against

**Katt:** Kasuka demo hikari ga mieta nara

**Matt:** Sore wa

**Kat:** Boku no naka ni umareta tashikana energy Azayaka na hibi wo tori modoshitakute

**Matt:** I'm gonna survive. Even if it is hard. I'm gonna survive as far as I see the flicker of hope

**Kat:** Kagayaki nakushita kodomo no me ni wa Nani ga utsutte nani wo kangaeteru no? Kyodai na BIRU ni kezurarete yuku Sora ni wa nanimo mie nai

**Matt:** Energy

**Kat:** Boku-tachi no shimei wa doko ni ano?

**Matt:** Rise against

**Kat:** Kono mama no sekai ja oware nai yo

**Matt:** Sore wa

**Kat:** Hitorih itori ga kasaneteku energy Tamerawaz uni ima ugoki dashite Tozasareta jidai nara sono me hiraite

**Matt:** Don't close your eyes

**Kat:** Machigai darakeno yo no naka dakedo Sorasazu

**Matt:** Let me go

**Kat:** ni ikou Sore demo mada bokura wa ikiteru kara

**Matt:** Ii nari ni natte sono Saki ni mieta no wa hikari ka yami ka? Kyodai na atsuryoku de osae tsukerare Umareta no wa ikari ya namida, Nani ga seigi de, nani ga daiji ka? Dareka ni makase kiri ja Mie wa shinai sa Never give up! Deguchi ga nai tonneru nante nai Karato shinjite mukae ima! Energy

**Kat:** Kimi ga daiteru yariba no nai kimochi

**Matt:** Rise against

**Kat:** Uzumakiku yami no naka Kakuse nai yo

**Matt:** Tatoe

**Kat:** Kono mama no sekai ga tsuduku toshite mo Osorezu ni ima wo kaete ikou

**Matt:** Energy

**Kat:** Moshimo kono sekai ni owari ga kite mo

**Matt:** Rise against

**Kat:** Kasukademo hikari wo nozomu nara

**Matt:** Sore wa

**Kat:** Boku-tachi ni umareta tashikana energy Chikara no nai mono kowasa naide Hakanaki mono itoshiki mono Omoi kaeshi te

**Matt:** Don't forget

**Kat:** Itsuwari darake no yo no naka dakedo Todoka nai

**Matt:** Let me go

**Kat:** Basho wa Nainda ima bokura wa ikiteru kara

**Matt:** I'm gonna survive. Even if it is hard. I'm gonna survive as far as I see the flicker of hope -dando un toque final

**Misa:** -aplaudiendo- ¡Excelente!

**Matsuda:** -aplaudiendo también- Realmente muy buenos

**Mikami:** Realmente no deberíamos decirles enseguida si quedan o no, pero son demasiado buenos, no podemos asegurarles que graben, pero seguro están en los conciertos del Bar Rock Café

**Matt:** ¡Sii! –colocando el bajo en su espalda y abrazando a Mello y Kat

**Hiro:** Yeah!! –sumándose al abrazo

**Mikami:** El sábado que viene no, el otro a las 18 horas vengan a este bar, ensayos y arreglos de presentación se arreglaran durante la semana, tengan mi número por si tienen alguna duda –le alcanza una tarjeta a Mello- Finjan que no supieron nada de nosotros, un correo les llegará con las lista de los que participan en el Bar Rock Café, felicitaciones

**Matt:** ¿Por qué? No tengo idea de que está hablando –guiñando un ojo

**Misa:** Ni yo –mirando hacia otro lado como si nada

**Mello:** Vamos…

Luego de haber salido del bar, con sus instrumentos y haber llegado al apartamento de Matt media hora después; un grito de alegría y celebración ensordeció a varios vecinos, Death Note, ya casi era una banda oficial…


	8. Sexto recitativo

**Sexto recitativo: Primera oportunidad II**

**Distancia**

-Mello is online-

**Near dice:** Hola :)

**Mello dice:** Hola, motita

**Near dice:** Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así

**Mello dice:** Y ya te dije que no desistiré de llamarte así

**Near dice:** Cómo digas…

**Near dice:** ¿Cómo estás?

**Mello dice:** Excelente :)

**Near dice:** ¿Tiene que ver con tu ausencia del día?

**Mello dice:** Eres intuitivo

**Mello dice:** Si tiene que ver

**Mello dice: **Te cuento, si antes me dices cómo estás tú

**Near dice:** Yo estoy bien, han estado muy tranquilas las cosas aquí

**Near dice:** He estado ayudando a mi tío, con sus investigaciones

**Near dice:** Y eso básicamente, pero dime

**Near dice:** ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?

**Mello dice:** Hoy adicionamos para unos recitales que se van a dar en el Bar Rock Café

**Near dice:** ¿Cómo estuvo?

**Mello dice:** Genial, estamos en los conciertos y si nos elijen como mejor banda podremos grabar un CD

**Near dice:** Wow! ¡Es una gran oportunidad!

**Mello dice:** Si :)

**Near dice:** Imagino entonces que estuvieron celebrando mucho

**Mello dice:** Si, pero no te preocupes, mantuvimos a Matt alejado de los tragos

**Near dice: **Hehe

**Near dice:** Sin dudas el pelirrojo es un peligro cerca de un trago

**Mello dice:** Matt es peligroso de cualquier forma

**Near dice:** Buen punto

**Mello dice:** … Te extraño

**Near dice:** Yo también, como ni te imaginas

**Mello dice:** ¿No hay forma que vengas?

**Near dice:** No

**Near dice:** ¿Y tú?

**Mello dice:** Solo robando

**Near dice:** Ya veo tu punto

**Near dice:** No puedo realmente moverme de aquí hasta setiembre…

**Mello dice:** ¡Diablos!

**Mello dice: **Realmente quiero verte

**Mello dice:** Quiero hacerte algunas cositas que no puede antes por tu falta de experiencia :)

**Near dice: **¡Mello!

**Near dice:** Harás que me sonroje… un minuto ya es tarde

**Near dice:** Espera… ¿cómo qué hora es allá?

**Near dice:** Son nueve horas de diferencia

**Mello dice:** Eso no importa…

**Near dice:** Si, me importa

**Near dice:** Pasaste la noche en vela

**Mello dice:** Si es verdad, no dormí

**Near dice:** Ve y duerme

**Near dice:** Te llamo cuando pueda

**Near dice:** Supongo que dentro de un horario razonable para ti

**Mello dice:** E irracional para ti

**Near dice:** Un día no mata a nadie

**Mello dice:** ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas quedar? :(

**Near dice:** Comes chocolate para sobrevivir

**Near dice:** ¿Por qué crees?

**Mello dice: **Buu~

**Mello dice:** Ok

**Mello dice:** Hablamos cuando me despierte, tampoco creo que duerma mucho

**Near dice:** ¿Por qué?

**Mello dice: **Voy a dormir pensando en ti ;)

**Near dice:** Rogue!

**Mello dice:** Te encanta

**Near dice:** Eso es lo peor del asunto

**Near dice:** Dulces sueños

**Mello dice:** Dulces sueños, te quiero mucho

**Near dice:** Y yo ti

-Mello is offline –

-Near is calling-

**Mello:** -atiende- Es tu turno de ir a la cama, motita

**Near:** Haha! Funny guy

**Mello:** Me gusta tu acentito británico

**Near:** Y a mí gusta cuando dices cosas alemán

**Mello:** ¿Valen guarrerías?

**Near:** Podríamos contarlas ¿qué hacías?

**Mello:** Entreno al perro

**Near:** ¿Tienes perro?

**Matt:** -gritando de fondo- ¡Ya quisiera!

**Near:** ¿Ese fue Matt?

**Mello:** Si –le tira con un zapato a Matt- ¡Cállate estúpido cachorro!

**Near:** No lo maltrates demasiado

**Mello:** Si no lo maltrato no tiene gracia

**Near:** Pobre chico

**Mello:** ¿Te das cuenta que cada vez se nos hace más difícil comunicarnos?

**Near: **Nueve horas de diferencia no ayudan…

**Mello:** En lo absoluto. Además, las llamadas a larga distancia consumen los saldos

**Near:** Yo no tengo plan con saldo, tengo plan de telefonía móvil fija…

**Mello:** ¿Cómo funciona?

**Near:** Pagas una determinada base por mes, y el resto te lo cobran como si fuera un teléfono fijo

**Mello:** Interesante… tal vez pida algo así –se escucha un estruendo de fondo

**Near:** ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

**Mello:** Matt rompiendo todo

**Matt:** ¡No fue mi culpa!

**Near:** ¿No se hizo nada?

**Mello:** Por ahora…

**Near:** ¿Por ahora?

**Matt:** Mello me asesinará… ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso!

**Near:** ¿Tienes un látigo o algo así?

**Mello:** No, pero róbale uno de sus video juegos y lo tendrás a tus pies

**Near:** Suena espantoso para él

**Mello:** Te llamo más tarde, duerme un poco, en algún momento debemos encontrar un horario medio

**Near:** ¿Eso es posible?

**Mello:** Dejame pensar…

**Near:** Podríamos alternar de la siguiente manera: yo te llamo un día a las veinte horas y tú recibirás la llamada a las nueve de la mañana, y viceversa

**Mello:** También podríamos hacer lo mismo por el chat…

**Near:** Me parece genial… -bostezando levemente

**Mello:** ¿Después tienes la osadía de mandarme a dormir?

**Near:** Tú duermes menos que yo según tenía entendido…

**Mello:** ¿Crees? Eso era porque estabas al lado mío…

**Matt:** ¡Detalles sucios! ¡Dirty details! ¡Quiero, quiero!

**Near:** ¡Callate, Matt! .

**Mello:** ¡Fuera perro roñoso! –se sentía el gruñido de Matt de fondo

**Near:** Voy a dormir entonces, no mates al pelirrojo

**Mello:** Si lo mato, ya no tendría nada divertido que hacer

**Matt:** ¡Mello es un sádico! ¡No sé cómo te gusta!

**Near:** Creeme que tampoco va querer saberlo… -ponía el tono de voz más inocente

**Mello:** -ría fuertemente- ¡Al final no eres menos pervertido que yo!

**Near:** Pensé que lo tenías asumido…

**Mello:** Es cierto… Tuve oportunidades de comprobarlo

**Near:** Me voy a dormir, tengo la leve impresión de que Matt va a querer conocer más detalles de la conversación…

**Mello:** Además es tarde para ti

**Near:** Un poco tal vez. Buenas noches

**Mello:** Buenas noches –cuelga

Algunos días más tarde

-Near is online-

**Near dice:** Pensé que ibas a estar más tiempo disponible ahora que encontramos el horario medio

**Mello dice:** Estuve algo ocupado

**Mello dice:** Recuerda que estoy ensayando en el Bar Rock Café

**Mello dice:** Ahora solo quedan cinco días antes de la presentación

**Near dice:** Es cierto

**Near dice:** Lo siento, me había olvidado

**Mello dice:** No hay problema :)

**Near dice:** Pero fue algo desatento de mi parte

**Mello dice:** Algo…

**Near dice:** ¡Claro no ayudes!

**Mello dice:** Depende de que…

**Near dice:** Mal pensado

**Mello dice:** Te encanta

**Near dice:** Ya sé

**Mello dice:** ¿Sabes lo que son las conversaciones sexuales?

**Near dice:** Si… pero mi tío pasa cada tanto por aquí

**Mello dice:** Pequeño detalle… Bueno, ni modo… otro día será

**Near dice:** Tal vez…

**Mello dice:** ¿Me odiarías si te digo que me llamaron para que me vaya?

**Near dice:** No podría odiarte y lo sabes

**Near dice:** ¿Tienes ensayo?

**Mello dice:** Si… Es tedioso tener que ir siempre y pasar horas que me gustaría pasarlas hablando contigo que ensayando

**Near dice:** Es lo que tienes que hacer, sino no llegarás a nada

**Near dice:** Además con el enorme talento que tienes

**Mello dice:** Gracias

**Mello dice:** Pero no deja de ser molesto

**Mello dice:** ¡Hasta Kat y Hiro se quejan a veces!

**Near dice:** ¿Y eso?

**Mello dice:** Bueno… Tienen menos tiempo para…

**Near dice:** No completes la frase, entendí

**Mello dice:** Mejor… No me gusta imaginarlos

**Mello dice:** Menos oírlos… esa es la única ventaja

**Near dice:** Si, siempre han sido poco cautelosos

**Mello dice:** ¿Y tú como sabes?

**Near dice:** ¿Recuerdas qué era mi compañero de cuarto?

**Mello dice:** La debes de haber pasado negra…

**Near dice:** Depende…

**Mello dice:** ¿De qué?

**Near dice:** De la ropa interior en turno que haya dejado Kat abandonada

**Mello dice:** ¿Y te encontrabas con eso?

**Near dice:** Como ya sabes, no son para nada discretos

**Near dice:** ¿Has entrado alguna vez a la habitación de esos dos ahora que viven todos juntos?

**Mello dice:** No, ni quiero

**Near dice:** Haces bien

**Near dice:** ¿No te tenías que ir?

**Mello dice:** ¿Me hechas?

**Near dice:** En lo absoluto, pero las obligaciones son primero, ¿no?

**Mello dice:** Lamentablemente

**Mello dice:** Te quiero, me conectaré a las veinte de aquí que es cuando salgo del ensayo

**Near dice:** ¡Perfecto!

**Near dice:** Mi tío me llama casualmente, así que adiós

**Mello dice:** Adiós, te quiero

**Near dice:** Y yo a ti

-Mello is offline-

En Londres, Inglaterra

**L:** ¡Near! –abre la puerta de la habitación del joven- Ven a cenar, Watari nos tiene todo preparado y después vamos a investigar algunos casos antes de dormir

**Near:** ¿Algún caso nuevo? –sale al lujoso pasillo de la casa cerrando la puerta de su habitación

**L:** Tenemos algunos casos relacionados con la mafia, y un asesino serial en Los Angeles

**Near:** Ya veo… -bajando las escaleras, pensativo

**L:** ¿Sucede algo?

**Near:** No… no precisamente… -mirando hacia abajo

**L:** Extrañas a ese muchacho Mello, ¿no es así?

**Near:** ¿Eres psíquico?

**L:** No, solo te conozco desde pequeño –entrando a la cocina

**Watari:** Buenos noches, L, joven Near

**Near:** Buenos noches, Watari-san

**L:** Buenos noches…

**Watari:** Aquí tiene su cena, L –sirviéndole

**Watari:** Que les aproveche –sirviendo la cena de Near

**Near:** Thanks you very much

**L:** ¡Que aproveche!

**Watari:** Cualquier cosa, estoy a sus ordenes –hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira de la cocina-

**L:** ¿Realmente lo extrañas, verdad? –dando a su té helado

**Near:** ¿Eh? –estaba distraído mirando la tarta de chocolate de L - ¿Por qué lo dices?

**L:** Mirabas mi torta por dos razones: una querías un pedazo, segunda según por lo que me has contado de él, el chocolate te lo recuerda

**Near:** Bueno… es adicto al chocolate, es difícil no asociar a Mello son eso

**L:** Si entiendo el punto… ¿Él no puede venir?

**Near:** No

**L:** ¿Pocos recursos?

**Near:** Si… -dando un sorbo largo a su té

**L:** Crees que toque mucho su orgullo si le pago el pasaje

**Near:** Va a querer pagarlo de alguna manera

**L:** Se lo regalo…

**Near:** No lo sé… Mello es tan emocionalmente impredecible…

**L:** Pero él te quiere ¿es verdad?

**Near:** Si…

**L:** Entonces aceptará

**Near:** ¿Harías eso por mi?

**L:** ¿Por mi pequeño Near? ¡Claro! Una de las pocas personas que realmente quiero, ¿no voy a hacer algo así?

**Near:** ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –se levanta y lo abraza

**L:** No hay de qué… -le despeina- Ahora sigue comiendo que tenemos mafiosos y asesinos que descubrir

**Near:** ¡Sí! –sigue comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente

Tokio, Japón

**Matt:** ¡Kat! –golpeando la puerta- ¡Hace ya largo rato que estás ahí adentro! ¡Sal sino llegaremos tarde al ensayo!

**Kat:** Espera… -abre la puerta envuelta solo con la toalla- ¿Feliz?

**Matt:** Si te quitas las toalla, sí

**Hiro:** -golpea a Matt contra la pared- Solo yo puedo ver lo que hay debajo de esa toalla- Aunque si tendrías que haberte apurado

**Matt:** Eso nos pasa por vivir con una mujer –se aparta de la pared, pasando la mano por su mejilla adolorida- ¿Quedo agua?

**Kat:** Por supuesto… -sacudiendo el cabello y entrando a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa- Hiro me ayudas a elegir la ropa… -le dice con cara inocente

**Hiro:** ¿Cómo puedo decir que no? –entrando al cuarto con ella, y cerrando la puerta

**Matt:** ¡Mello! –entrando al baño

**Mello:** ¿Qué quieres? –desde el cuarto

**Matt:** ¿A qué hora era el ensayo?

**Mello:** Dentro de veinte minutos –saliendo del cuarto y acercándose al baño- ¿Por qué?

**Matt:** Recuérdales a esos dos, entonces –señalando la puerta de Hiro y Kat, luego cerrando la puerta del baño y escuchándose el agua caer

**Mello:** Grr! –gruño molesto, luego golpeo la puerta a puño cerrado- ¡Tiene que vestirse ella! ¡No los dos! –se fue a la cocina, y se sentó en la mesada comiendo sus chocolates

**Hiro:** Lo siento… -acercándose a Mello- Ella pidió ayuda para elegir la ropa y no puede evitar la tentación

**Mello:** Si, si, ya conozco su cuento

**Hiro:** ¿Pasa algo?

**Mello:** ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo en tono seco

**Hiro:** Estás más malhumorado que lo usual –apoyándose en la mesada, comiendo unos pedazos de pizza que habían sobrado de la noche anterior

**Mello:** Es que… -le da una mordida grande a su chocolate- Me desespera no poder verlo seguido, no tener el dinero para un pasaje, y que el único que podría habérmelo prestado lo va usar también para viajar

**Hiro:** Realmente fue una sorpresa que Matt dijera que volvía a Francia por unos días… ¿Por qué dijo que se iba?

**Mello:** Creo que algo paso con una de sus hermanas y lo llamaron para que fuera dentro de una semana

**Hiro:** ¿Se va al día siguiente de la presentación?

**Mello:** Mmh… -asintiendo con la cabeza

**Hiro:** Entiendo… etto… yo también tengo que viajar el mismo día… -mirando hacia otro lado

**Mello:** ¿Por qué? –molesto

**Hiro:** Mi madre me pidió que fuera, mi padre enfermo. Quería que fuera hoy mismo, pero le explique la situación de la banda y me dijo que podía hacerse cargo no más de una semana, que después me necesitaba unos días en casa

**Mello:** ¿Eres de Osaka, no?

**Hiro:** Si… ya le dije a Kat, ella no quería que me fuera… no entiendo porque, siempre fue tan compresiva, ahora no sé qué le pasa… esta rara

**Mello:** ¿Rara cómo? –pensándolo mejor, él también había notado algunos cambios en ella

**Hiro:** No lo sé…

**Matt:** ¿Cómo por ejemplo que ella comió más que todos nosotros ayer? Y eso que no le gusta la pizza japonesa

**Hiro:** Si bueno, aparte de eso… admito que me sorprendió

**Kat:** -aparece con un vestido muy bonito- ¿Hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas? De Matt lo esperaría… De ti no –le da la espalda en broma a Hiro

**Hiro:** -abrazándola por atrás- No estaba hablando mal de ti… No tengo la capacidad

**Kat:** -se da vuelta para besarlo

**Matt:** Ejem! ¿Se olvidaron del ensayo? –se estaba subiendo el cierre de su chaleco beige claro

**Mello:** Yo no…

**Hiro:** Ni yo –tomando las llaves del auto-

**Matt:** ¡Mi auto! –le quita las llaves poniendo cara de niño mal criado

**Mello:** Si… si… -parándose y caminando hacia la puerta- Vamos se nos hace tarde para el ensayo

**Matt:** ¡Sí! –sale corriendo, poco más haciendo caer a Kat y a Hiro a la vez

**Hiro:** Alguien asesine al cachorro ¬¬#

**Kat:** ¡Yo lo haré! –cuando llega al auto, encuentra a Matt de espaldas con la cabeza dentro del auto y aprovecha para patearlo en la espalda, entrando de golpe en el auto

**Matt:** ¡Mierda! ¡Ayuda! ¿¡Quién me golpeo!? –pataleando

**Mello:** Siéntate como persona normal en el volante y vámonos –entrando al asiento del acompañante

**Matt:** Sisisi –se acomoda, quedando bien sentado enfrente al volante

**Mello:** Matt… -de brazos cruzados

**Matt:** ¿Qué?

**Mello:** Nos olvidamos de algo

**Matt:** ¿Qué? –prendiendo un cigarro

**Mello:** Mi guitarra y tu bajo…

**Matt:** ¿Y…? –soltando el humo por la ventana

**Mello:** Ve por ellos

**Matt:** Debes de estar de broma… -se cruza de brazos

**Mello:** Matt… -le pone mirada asesina- ¡Ve por las cosas ahora mismo!

**Matt:** Qu… -lo mira a los ojos- Si señor –sale corriendo a buscar las guitarras

Horas más tarde

**Kat:** Estoy muerta… -tirándose al sillón

**Hiro:** Y yo… -se tira arriba de ella

**Matt:** Y yo… -cuando se disponía a tirarse arriba de los otros dos Mello lo agarra del cuello y lo tira a otro sillón- Eso dolió

**Mello:** No vas a tener un trío… ahora no me molesten –se encierra en el cuarto, y se sienta en la cama esperando… miraba su celular… 19:59- Ya casi es la hora…

20:00 horas

-Near is calling-

**Mello:** -atiende- ¡Motita! Puntal como siempre

**Near:** Creo que es el hábito inglés

**Mello:** O las ganas de hablar conmigo

**Near:** No te creas mucho

**Mello:** Haha… ¿Cómo estás?

**Near:** Perfectamente… ¡quieto!

**Mello:** ¿Hay alguien ahí?

**Near:** ¡Basta ya le digo! –riendo- ¡Quítate de encima mío!

**Mello:** ¿¡Quién carajo está ahí!? –molesto y celoso

**Voz desde el teléfono de Near: **¡Vamos Near! ¡Quiero escuchar!

**Near:** ¡Ya! –se siente como presionan los botones del celular- Listo ¿Feliz?

**Voz:** Mucho

**Mello:** ¿Quién mierda está ahí? ¡No le pongas las manos a mi novio! –elevando la voz

**Voz:** ¡Hey! ¡No me hables así! Díselo rápido que me estoy empezando a arrepentir

**Mello:** ¡Exijo una explicación pero ya!

**Near:** Esa voz es la de mi tío L

**L:** Hola, Mello-san

**Mello:** ¿¡L!? –sorprendido- ¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento mucho!

**L:** Esta bien, solo quiero escuchar unos minutos de la conversación

**Near:** Es que… mi tío quiere hacerte un regalo… más bien, hacernos

**Mello:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Near:** ¿Cuándo es el concierto?

**Mello:** Este sábado ¿Por qué?

**Near:** Es verdad que me habías dicho hace algunos días que Matt iba a viajar a Francia

**Mello:** Si el domingo después del concierto

**Near:** Quedarían solo tú, Hiro y Kat

**Mello:** En realidad Hiro también se va de viaje… ¿pero cuál es el punto?

**Near:** El punto es… Y el regalo…

**Mello:** ¡Ya dilo! –algo ansioso sin saber porque

**Near:** Es que mi tío te quiere pagar un pasaje ida y vuelta para venir a verme

**Mello:** -en shock- Pa-¿pasaje?

**Near:** Si, eso mismo

**Mello:** ¿A Inglaterra?

**Near:** Si eso mismo…

**Mello:** ¿Me disculpas? Solo tomará un segundo

**Near:** Cómo gustes…

**Mello:** Bien… -se aleja del celular lo más posible- ¡¡SI!! –grito fuertemente de alegría

**Matt:** ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿Por qué gritas así?

**Mello:** ¡Voy a ver a Near! ¡Voy a ver a Near! –emocionado

**L:** Eso fue un sí

**Matt:** ¡Felicitaciones Mello! –lo abraza

**Mello:** ¡Sisi! ¡No molestes con tus sentimentalismos! –se suelta del pelirrojo, volviendo a tomar su celular- ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle?

**L:** Haz feliz a mi sobrinito

**Near:** ¡Tío!

**Mello:** ¡Lo haré! Pero enserio quiero pagárselo

**L:** No tienes que, es un regalo para los dos

**Mello:** Cuando este allá le agradeceré de la mejor manera, ¡Lo juro!

**Near:** No tienes que

**Mello:** ¡Pero quiero!

**Near:** Ok… -se siente como aprietan los botones del celular- Ahora quiero seguir hablando con Mello… solo –se escucha algunas replicas y luego el ruido de una puerta cerrarse- Solos… entre comillas

**Mello:** No del todo… -se sentía como golpeaba su zapato contra el piso

**Matt:** Esta bien… ya me fui –cierra la puerta

**Mello:** Un segundo –dice casi en un susurro, deja el celular arriba de la cama, abre la puerta y la azota de golpe, escuchándose un grito de dolor, luego toma su celular de nuevo- Ahora sí

**Near:** Es metiche ese Matt…

**Mello:** Aun no lo termino de entrenar

**Near:** Me gustaría ver el entrenamiento algún día

**Mello:** No te pierdes de nada…

Y así siguieron hablando por algunas horas…


	9. Séptimo recitativo

**Séptimo recitativo: Primera oportunidad III**

**El estreno**

**[Amazing - High & Mighty Color] **.com/watch?v=px6aUbmi8k8

**Mello:** ¡Se nos hace tarde carajo! –corría de un lado a otro buscando una de sus botas-

**Matt:** ¡Mello! –toma la bota y se la lanza, y empieza a revolver él entre muchos papeles, sacando sus googles de abajo de un periódico- ¡Los encontré!

**Mello:** Muchas felicidades, ahora falta según Kat sus zapatos de taco

**Kat:** ¡No los encuentro por ningún lado! –buscando debajo de un sillón-

**Hiro:** ¡Se te ve todo en esa posición! –buscando debajo de otro sillón-

**Kat:** ¡Deja de preocuparte por mis pantis y busca el puto zapato! –revisando debajo del sillón- Mierda… ¿cómo pudimos tirar todo por todos lados después de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños?

**Matt:** ¡Aquí! –lo saca de entre algunas revistas-

**Kat:** ¡Matt te amo! –toma el zapato y le da un beso en la mejilla-

**Hiro:** ¿Y yo qué?

**Kat:** A ti te…

**Mello:** ¡No completes la frase! –tomando su guitarra-

**Matt:** Y yo que quería saber… -toma su bajo también-

**Hiro:** Así está bien –le acomoda el vestido a Kat

**Kat:** Y tú… -le despeina el pelo y le acomoda la ropa-

**Mello:** ¡Dejen de acicalarse! –caminando a la entrada-

**Matt:** Dame –toma la guitarra de Mello y corre al auto –

**Mello:** Gracias –se acomoda en el asiento del acompañante, donde Matt ya esperaba sentado en el asiento del conductor-

**Kat:** Vamos rápido sino el productor nos saca –apoyando la cabeza en el asiento-

**Hiro:** ¿Estás bien? –cierra la puerta del auto-

**Kat:** Si, son los nervios

**Matt:** -conduciendo- Estar nerviosos nos mantiene alerta

**Kat:** Si eso dicen…

**Mello:** Mientras no te tiemble la mano mientras conduces…

**Matt:** Si Mello, no me recrimines…

**Hiro:** Bueno, solo conduce y trata de que lleguemos vivos

Diez minutos después en el Bar Rock Café

**Productor:** Llegan tarde –tachando el nombre de ellos de la lista-

**Matt:** Lo sentimos –haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

**Productor:** Quedan perdonados, pero salen en diez minutos

**Mello:** …

**Hiro:** Dijo… diez minutos… -en shock-

**Kat:** Ahá… -asiente con la cabeza también en shock-

**Matt:** Necesito cigarros… -corre hacia afuera-

**Hiro:** Yo también –corre detrás de él-

**Kat:** -se sienta en un parlante que nadie estaba usando-

**Mello:** ¿Enserio estás bien? –se agacha para quedar a su altura-

**Kat:** Si, ya dije son los nervios…

**Mello:** ¿Me la darías? –le dice al productor que tenía una botella de agua en la mano- Gracias… toma te hará bien… -le da la botella-

**Kat:** Gracias… -toma unos tragos- Más les vale que no demoren por culpa de su vicio

**Mello:** Tú también fumas

**Kat:** Si pero cada muerte de obispo –riendo-

**Mello:** Tienes razón

**Kat:** -da otro trago- El punto es: que más les vale no demorar o castigaré a Hiro al menos, Matt te lo dejo a ti

**Mello:** ¿Cómo precisamente pretendes castigar a Hiro? –curioso-

**Kat:** Digamos que él y la abstinencia no son mejores amigos

**Mello:** Eres maldita

**Kat:** Lo sé –con aire de superioridad-

Siete minutos después

**Kat:** ¡INFELIZ! ¡No tenían que demorar! –le gritaba a Hiro furiosa

**Hiro:** ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

**Kat:** Entramos ahora… -calmando su respiración-

**Matt:** Ahora… -por la sorpresa se le cayó la caja de cigarros de la mano-

**Kat:** -patea lejos la caja y le da el bajo- ¿Listos?

**Mello:** Listo –tomando su guitarra-

**Hiro:** Yeap –toma unas batutas-

**Presentador:** ¡Y ahora denle un gran aplauso a nuestra siguiente banda! –frente a todo el público- ¡Ellos son Mello, Matt, Kat y Hiro! ¡DEATH NOTE!

Entran los cuatro al escenario y son recibidos por muchos aplausos, era un lugar enorme, miles de personas los miraban, atentos, eso aumentaba la adrenalina del momento. Se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares según lo ensayado. El jurado estaba enfrente de ellos, Mikami Teru, Amane Misa, Touta Matsuda, un cazatalentos muy importante y un representante ejecutivo de la disquera.

***Flash back***

**Productor:** Lo que importa es el factor sorpresa, ustedes ensayen la canción que cantaron en las audiciones, pero el día del estreno queremos algo nuevo, algo que nos sorprenda a todos, ¿entendido?

***Fin del Flash Back***

**Hiro:** Un… dos…tres… ¡va! –comienzan a tocar todos-

**Kat:** Amazing afureru omoi kimi wa kitto koraete. Amazing kanaetai kara wa surenai yo zutto. Kimi wa dokodemo

**Matt:** Like I'm in the bottom of the world

**Kat:** Mae wo muiteita

**Matt:** There's nothing of the protection

**Kat:** Hikari kagayaku

**Matt:** Even this conflict is wasting time

**Kat:** Yoakewo motomete mada tookute. Kibou ni tsukareta kokoro wa mou nidoto sugata naki mono motome. Sora e. Amazing

**Matt:** You'll remember

**Kat:** afureru omoi kimi wa kitto koraete. Amazing

**Matt:** You'll remember

**Kat:** kanaetai kara wa surenai yo zutto. Nami wa shizumari

**Matt:** My emotions is already burst

**Kat:** Muan no kanata e kieteku. Tsukiyo ni ukabeta omokage mada ima mo sugata nakimono motome. Sora e. Amazing

**Matt:** You'll remember

**Kat:** fureru omoi hitori namida wo koraete. Amazing

**Matt:** You'll remember

**Kat:** kanaetai kara wa surenai yo zutto

**Matt:** Belive in yourself and the present whatever happened you can get away you said, so I can belive myself this environ ment and this moment. Ready go! I don't wanna anymore. You have gone away to the neo universe. Like a bomb, everything is already burst. But I don't cry, 'cause you will rebirth

**Kat:** Amazing itoshi ki tomo yo kimi wa kaeranu tabibito. Amazing deaeta koto wasurenaiyo... Amazing

**Matt:** You'll remember

**Kat:** afureru omoi kimi ni sayonara tsugetemo. Amazing

**Matt:** You'll remember

**Kat:** kanaetai kara wa surenaiyo umarekawaru darou

**Matt:** You'll remember. You'll remember. Ready go! I don't wanna anymore. You have gone away to the neo universe. Like a bomb, everything is already burst. But I don't cry, 'cause you will rebirth

La reacción del público fue inmediata: el aplauso ensordeció el lugar, el público los amaba… Los cuatro solo podían sonreír y desear que el jurado se hubiera dando cuenta. Luego el miembro representante de la disquera hace una señal extraña al presentador, que recién había entrado al escenario con las otras bandas, todos compartían el nerviosismo.

**Presentador:** Por decisión unánime del público y de los jueces. Los ganadores son… estuvo reñida la competencia… -todos participantes abrazaban o tomaban de las manos a sus compañeros de banda- ¿Están nerviosos?

**Mello:** ¡Diga de una maldita vez! –apretando la mano de Kat-

**Presentador:** Alguien está nervioso…

**Chica de otra banda:** ¡Cómo para no estarlo!

**Prsentador:** Entonces… La banda ganadora es… y la que grabara su primer disco es… -silencio por varios segundos- ¡DEATH NOTE!

Se sintió el grito de emoción de Kat y los cuatro se abrazaron con fuerza, saltaban, gritaban, Kat estaba casi llorando de la emoción.

Esa noche hubo una gran fiesta, su primera oportunidad fue todo un éxito…


	10. Octavo recitativo

**Octavo recitativo: Peripecias y encuentros**

**Hiro:** Entonces no organizamos de la siguiente manera: Matt conduce hasta el aeropuerto y se bajan él y Mello, luego Kat conduce hasta la estación de trenes y me deja a mí –tomando un bolso relativamente grande con su ropa-

**Matt:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –acomodando su mochila en su espalda y arrastrando su valija- Pero por favor Kat… Cuida mi bebe

**Kat:** Si, Matt. Cuidaré tu "bebe" –con sarcasmo-

**Mello:** ¿Podemos apurarnos? –ansioso arrastrando su valija- Mi avión sale primero

**Kat:** Ya lo había olvidado, vamos –bajando las escaleras rápidamente-

**Hiro:** Dame tu mochila Matt, sino te matarás

**Matt:** No hay problema… -en eso dio un mal paso en el escalón y resbalo, sino fuera que Hiro agarro su remera antes de que cayera, Mello, valijas, todos hubieran terminado arriba de Kat y también de Mello- Gracias Hiro… -dándole la mochila mientras se acomodaba en el escalón-

**Hiro:** Te lo dije… -tomándola-

**Kat:** -sosteniendo la puerta para que no se cerrara- ¡Vamos tortugas!

**Mello:** Gracias portera –tenía la llave del auto de Matt, abre el baúl y mete su valija adentro

**Matt:** -mete su valija también- Dame las llaves

**Mello:** Toma –se las da- ¡Hiro!

**Hiro:** Gracias –metiendo su bolso dentro-

**Kat:** ¡Todos abordo! –sonriendo-

**Hiro:** -se sienta en el asiento trasero- ¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿No me vas a extrañar?

**Kat:** -se sienta a su lado- Extrañar te voy a extrañar… pero voy a tener el apartamento de Matt para mi sola… y no voy a encontrar más ropa interior de varón sucia…

**Matt:** Eso fue un accidente… -se acomoda sus googles, mientras encendía el motor-

**Kat:** Un MUY desagradable accidente

**Mello:** No tienes idea las cosas que puedes encontrar de Matt que no quieres encontrar… -en el asiento de acompañante-

**Hiro:** …

**Kat:** … No quería saber eso _

**Matt:** Tampoco es tan malo… -conduciendo- Tal vez se encuentren con unos calzones mutantes o un calcetín que habla

**Kat:** …

**Hiro:** … ¿Con qué frecuencia lavas tu ropa? –algo asustado-

**Matt:** No sé…

**Mello:** Yo la mando lavar, sino pasaría un mes sin hacerlo…

**Matt:** Uno de los dos es responsable… -mirando hacia atrás-

**Hiro:** -lo golpea en la frente- ¡Ojos en la calle!

**Matt:** ¡Lo siento! –con la vista nuevamente en la calle, pero se da cuenta que hay un gran embotellamiento- ¿Qué diablos sucede?

**Mello:** -saca la mitad del cuerpo por fuera de la ventana- Hubo un accidente en esa calle, tienen toda la zona cortada

**Matt:** ¿Están desviando autos? –mirando también-

**Mello:** Si, pero muy lento –volviendo a meter el cuerpo dentro del auto-

**Matt:** -pasaba un policía caminero- Disculpe -sacando la cabeza por la ventana- ¿cuánto van a tardar en despejar la calle? Vamos con prisa…

**Policia:** Por la magnitud del accidente al menos entre media hora a una hora –señala una calle- Pueden tomar atajo desde esa calle

**Matt:** ¿Qué tanto nos desvía del camino hacia el aeropuerto?

**Policia:** Creo que es media hora más de camino que yendo por esta calle –pensando- siga mi consejo: tome esa calle, es mejor que esperar una hora a que despejemos la principal

**Matt:** Gracias –subiendo el vidrio, y poniendo el auto en reversa- Hagamos lo que dijo

**Mello:** -mirando hacia atrás- No viene nada… ¿Seguro de lo que haces?

**Matt:** Él tiene razón, podemos recorrer media hora más pasando por la rotonda y los bulevares y aun así llegamos a tiempo, que esperando una hora a que despejen la calle principal teniendo en cuenta que podemos llegar tarde para tu vuelo –cambiando a primera y doblando por la calle que le había indicado el policía-

**Kat:** Tiene razón

Una hora después, después de haber recorrido más de la mitad de la ciudad, Mello con bastante mal humor y Matt bajando las valijas de los dos a toda velocidad: el avión de Mello partía en media hora y el de Matt en una hora.

**Mello:** ¡Vamos que aun tengo que hacer el papeleo! –toma su valija y corre hacia el mostrador de su aerolínea- Mihael Keelh, confirmo mi asistencia

**Mujer:** Pasaje y pasaporte, por favor

**Mello:** Aquí tiene –se los da- Disculpe, ¿Dónde se paga la taza de embarque?

**Mujer:** Por allá –corroborando los datos-

**Mello:** Hiro –le da el dinero- Corre y paga mi taza de embarque

**Hiro:** Si –corre-

**Mujer:** ¡Deténgalo ya esta pago según los datos!

**Kat:** ¡Mierda Mello! ¿Cómo no preguntaste? –corriendo detrás de Hiro-

**Mello:** ¡Me olvidé! –dándole el dinero de la taza de aduana a la mujer-

**Kat:** -le hace una seña obscena-

**Mello:** ¡Lo siento!

**Mujer:** Gracias, disfrute del viaje. Si hace el favor pase a la puerta diez que ya están arribando

**Mello:** Muchas gracias

**Hiro:** -volvía bastante agitado y con cara de asesino- Me hiciste correr para nada –le da el dinero de nuevo-

**Mello:** ¡Near no menciono nada con respecto a sí ya habían pagado la taza de embarque!

**Kat:** -también muy agitada- ¡Para eso se pregunta!

**Matt:** Listo –venía solo con su mochila- Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer

**Mello:** Si muy tranquilo –toma se bolso de mano- Ahora tengo que encontrar la puerta diez

**Matt:** ¡Yo la ví! –señalando- Ese de allá

**Mello:** ¡Al fin eres útil cachorro! –corre hacía la puerta-

**Kat:** ¡Mello!

**Mello:** Eh? –se da vuelta para verla-

**Kat:** -lo abraza por el cuello- Buen viaje

**Mello:** -le corresponde al abrazo- Nos vemos en tres semanas, tonta

**Hiro:** -le golpea el hombro amistosamente- Que tengas suerte

**Matt:** -pasando el brazo por los hombros de Mello- Mándale un saludo cariñoso de mi parte a Near

**Kat:** Y de mi parte también –sonriéndole-

**Hiro:** ¡No te olvides de mi saludo!

**Mello:** ¡Si bueno! –se los quita a los tres en encima- Suerte en su viaje también –mirando a Hiro y Matt-

**Matt:** Gracias Mello –le sonríe-

**Hiro:** ¡Nos vemos en tres semanas!

**Mello:** ¡Adiós! –entra al andén, entregando su pasaje-

**Aeromoza:** Disfrute su viaje –haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

**Mello:** -se sube al avión- 14B… 14B… -buscando su asiento-

**Chica castaña:** El 14B es este –señala el asiento de ella al lado de la ventana-

**Mello:** Gracias… -pasando a espaldas de ella para sentarse en su asiento-

**Chica castaña:** Soy Gina Williams, dicho sea de paso –estira la mano para saludarlo-

**Mello:** Mihael Keelh –le corresponde al saludo por pura cortesía-

**Gina:** -sonriendo- Un placer, Mihael

**Mello:** Lo mismo digo… -de mala gana, abrochando su cinturón, mirando por la ventana-

**Gina:** -también se prende su cinturón- ¿Eres inglés?

**Mello:** No, soy alemán…

**Gina:** ¿Y qué haces en Japón?

**Mello:** Había venido a estudiar música

**Gina:** Awesome! –sorprendida- ¿Ya te graduaste?

**Mello:** Si… En la Universidad de Kanto –desganado, pensado en Near-

**Gina:** Awesome… Yo tuve que atender unos negocios aquí, pero por suerte vuelvo a casa

**Mello:** No pareces tener más de veinte…

**Gina:** Tengo veintisiete, aunque no lo parezca –se cruza de brazos-

**Mello:** No lo hubiera pensado

**Gina:** Soy diseñadora de modas –le sonríe- Me ofrecieron un negocio para importar telas de Japón así que aquí estoy. ¿Vas a Londres por negocio o turismo?

**Mello:** Podría decirse que turismo

**Voz del capitán:** Damas y caballeros, les habla su capitán de vuelo 156 con destino sin escalas a Londres, por favor abrochen sus cinturones hasta que la señal se apague. Gracias por su preferencia. Ladies and…

**Gina:** Great! –se le acerca- Podría ser tu guía, si gustas

**Mello:** No gracias, ya tengo guía –se aparta un poco, notando sus intenciones-

**Gina:** Aw… -sonó como a decepción- ¿Acaso tienes a tu novia viviendo en Londres?

**Mello:** Algo así… -el avión ya tomaba carrera para despegar-

**Gina:** Shit! –se cruza de brazos molesta consigo misma-

**Mello:** ¿Qué? –algo sorprendido-

**Gina:** ¡La última vez que hice esa pregunta y me respondieron "algo así" resulto ser que él era gay!

**Mello:** -ríe nervioso-

**Gina:** ¿Es tu novio quien vive en Londres?

**Mello:** Si… -mirando hacia arriba, pensando en el pequeño albino-

**Gina:** -suspira- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

**Mello:** En la universidad, él estudia criminología

**Gina:** ¿Quién los presento?

**Mello:** Uno de mis amigos… era su compañero de cuarto

**Gina:** ¿Tu amigo también es…?

Mello: ¿Hiro? –ríe sarcásticamente- Es la última persona en el mundo que podría interesarle un hombre. Igual no pienses que soy gay, soy bisexual…

**Gina:** Pero tirando a gay…

**Mello:** Bueno… si –ríe suavemente-

**Gina:** ¿Me lo presentarías?

**Mello:** Tiene novia…

**Gina:** Aw! –infla las mejillas- ¿Alguien más?

**Mello:** Bueno… Matt es bisexual también… pero inclinándose a promiscuo

**Gina: **-ríe fuertemente- ¿Tienes una foto de ellos?

**Mello:** -saca su celular y les muestra- Somos nosotros: Hiro, Paullete, Mail (Matt) y yo

**Gina:** Un minuto… -mira con atención- A ella la reconozco… No way! ¡¿Ustedes son ganadores de los conciertos del Bar Rock Café?! ¡Death Note! –emocionada-

**Mello:** Si… somos nosotros… -sorprendido- ¿Nos viste?

**Gina:** ¡Sí! Una amiga mía me llevo para ver y me enamore de su música –le brillaban los ojos de la emoción-

**Mello:** Me alegro entonces que te gustará –con orgullo-

**Gina:** ¡Es más! ¡Los grabe con mi filmadora!

**Mello:** ¿Enserio? –interesado- ¿Podrías darme una copia de esa filmación cuando lleguemos a Londres?

**Gina:** ¡Seguro! –se sonroja un poco- Entonces… podrías… -saca un cuadernito y un bolígrafo, sonriendo-

**Mello:** -ríe nervioso- Si… no hay problema… -toma el cuaderno y el bolígrafo- "Con cariño para Gina, de Mello. Ps. Estas haciendo divertido el vuelo, gracias por la filmación" –se lo da-

**Gina:** Gracias –lo guarda en su bolso y le da una tarjeta- Si Paullete se casa, encantada diseñare su vestido con los mejores materiales que mi línea les pueda ofrecer

**Mello:** -toma la tarjeta- Gracias…

Nueve horas después. Londres, Inglaterra, retiro del aeropuerto de Londres.

**Near:** -intentando ocultar su ansiedad- El vuelo ya está por llegar…

**L:** Calma… -sentado con las piernas arriba del asiento-

**Near:** -miraba cada cinco segundos la pantalla con las llegadas de los vuelos- 156 Kanto-London… On air…

**L:** Calm down…

**Near:** Es que llega con quince minutos de retraso… -mira la pantalla- On air…

**L:** -suspira- Suele suceder…

**Near:** -mira de nuevo la pantalla- On air… -se actualiza la información- 156 Kanto-London… arriving! –emocionado, ya sin poder ocultarlo-

**L:** -se para- Ahora hay que esperar…

Salida del avión

**Gina:** -le da un pequeño CD- Recordé que tengo una copia en la memoria de la filmadora, quédate con el CD

**Mello:** -lo agarra- Gracias

**Gina:** ¡Suerte en todo! –va a buscar su equipaje-

**Mello:** ¡Lo mismo digo! –toma su valija y camina hacia el retiro, mirando hacia todos lados-

Retiro

**Near:** No lo veo… -mirando entre algunas personas-

**L:** ¿Es rubio verdad? –mirando también-

**Near:** Si…

**L:** Alto…

**Near:** Si…

**L:** ¿Tiene una cicatriz del lado izquierdo de la cara?

**Near:** Si… -sorprendido- Yo jamás te dije de la cicatriz

**L:** -lo gira y señala- Es porque esta allá

**Near:** -lo mira y sonríe con mucha felicidad- ¡MELLO!

**Mello:** -escucha el grito y se voltea a ver, sonriendo-¡Near!

**Near:** -corre hacia él esquivando a las personas que salían-

**Mello:** -también corre hacia él y cuando llega hacia él suelta su valija abrazándolo fuertemente alzándolo en el aire- Near… mi amor…

**Near:** -este sonría, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, ocultando el rostro en su cuello-

**Mello:** -aun lo tenía en el aire, mientras le daba besos en las mejillas y el cuello- Te eche tanto de menos

**Near:** Yo también… -lo besa-

**Mello:** -le correspondía al beso- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… -le daba besos sucesivos y repetía entre cada beso-

**Near:** -le tomaba del rostro y lo volvía a besar- Extrañaba tus cariños

**Mello:** Yo te extrañaba a ti –lo bajaba al piso, abrazándolo-

**L:** -se acerca y estira la mano- Tu debes de ser Mello entonces

**Mello:** -abrazando a Near con un brazo, mientras que el menor los rodeaba con ambos brazos por la cintura, devolviendo el saludo a L- Encantado de conocerlo, L

**L:** Puedes decirme Ryuzaki si gustas

**Mello:** ¿Ryuzaki?

**Near:** Fue una pequeña prevención para un caso en Los Angeles… -se acurruca en el cuerpo de Mello-

**L:** Les propongo lo siguiente, me llevo las valijas de Mello a nuestra casa y ustedes tienen toda la tarde para salir y que Mello conozca Londres

**Near:** -mirando a Mello- Suena bien por mi

**Mello:** Te lo agradecería mucho –sonriendo-

**L:** Entonces los dejo en el centro si te parece bien –miro a Near y este asintió con la cabeza- y me llevo el equipaje

**Near:** Gracias tío

Caminaron afuera del aeropuerto y el auto lo llevo hasta el centro de Londres, luego, L se despide de ambos y se va.

**Mello:** Bueno motita… ¿dónde primero?

**Near:** No me digas motita en público –fingiendo un berrinche, con las mejillas infladas-

**Mello:** -ríe suavemente- Te haré caso solo por ahora –le pasa la mano por la cabeza-

**Near:** -sonríe- Vayamos al parque y después de eso te puedo llevar a dar una vuelta cerca de House of Parliament para cuando se haga más la noche… se ve hermoso desde el Westminster bridge y podemos subir al London eye

**Mello:** Me gusta el plan –mientras le tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a caminar-

Pasaron la tarde en el parque, un lugar muy bonito, con bellos jardines al estilo típico inglés. Caminaron y hablaron durante horas, poniéndose al día con respecto a sus vidas, sin contar también los múltiples mimos que se debían el uno al otro y todos los "Te quiero" que en un mes no se habían dicho el uno al otro en la cara. Caída la noche, fueron al Westminster bridge, y contemplaron la visión que se ofrecía, las luces del House of Parliament se reflejaban en el agua; parecían que las estrellas estuvieran en el agua, el viento soplaba apenas, era una noche hermosa: hermosa porque al fin estaban juntos. Caminaron un poco más y llegaron al London eye, Near pidió una cápsula privada para ambos, que con mucha suerte había una disponible, la prepararon rápidamente y quedo disponible para ambos por cinco horas.

**Mello:** ¡Cuidado! –descorcha la champaña dejando caer un poco de la espuma y luego la sirve en dos copas y se sienta al lado de Near- Por nosotros

**Near:** Por nosotros –le sonríe y toma un trago de la champaña- Creo que esta copa será lo único que tome

**Mello:** -se había terminado la copa- ¿Tienes miedo a lo que te pueda hacer si estas borracho?

**Near:** -se la termina también- No –se acerca a su oído y susurra- Tengo miedo de no recordarlo –le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente-

**Mello:** -le sonríe y lo acuesta en el asiento de cuero blanco- Querido Near… Difícilmente te puedas olvidar de cualquier cosa que yo haga… -empieza besar su cuello, mientras le desprende la camisa-

**Near:** ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –le sonríe con picardía-

**Mello:** Veamos… -estaba sentado arriba de Near-

Near le sonríe de una manera que Mello no le había visto antes; fue una sonrisa entre perversión, malicia y divertido. Acto seguido lo empuja quedando arriba de él, les desprende y le quita la chaqueta de cuero y empieza a lamer el pecho del rubio; este posaba sus manos en la espalda del albino acariciándola con delicadeza. Near, quien al parecer había aprendido bastante bien del rubio, jugaba con las tetillas del rubio succionando y lamiendo, también había dejado algunas marcas en sus hombros. Comenzaba a bajar; ahora lamía su abdomen y a cada acto del menor, Mello comenzaba a excitarse más y más, suspiraba y gemía suavemente; ahora tomaba la cabeza de Near, entrelazando sus dedos en el blanco cabello de su novio, el cual ahora besaba la parte baja de su abdomen, mientras desprendía el pantalón de Mello y le bajaba la ropa interior.

**Mello:** Quien diría que te harías tan bueno… -se muerde el labio inferior-

**Near:** Tuve un buen maestro… -toma el miembro de Mello y pasa los dedos por la punta tortuosamente-

**Mello:** -le toma de la nuca empujando un poco- Creo que aprendiste demasiado bien

**Near:** -ríe suavemente y empieza a lamer la punta suavemente-

**Mello:** -pensaba para sí- "Maldito pequeño, toda esa semana antes de irse estuvo aprendiendo de mí y ahora pone en práctica todo lo que le enseñe" –se mordía el labio inferior-

Ahora Near tenía todo el miembro de Mello en la boca, lo chupaba intensamente, subiendo y bajando la cabeza, lamiendo el contorno, lo metía tan hondo que ya casi lo tenía en parte en su garganta; Mello respondía a esto, empujando su cabeza, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello blanco de Near, gimiendo contenidamente. Luego de pasado un rato largo y que Near hubiera aumentado la velocidad de que hacía, se corrió en la boca del menor, este trago todo el líquido, aun así le había quedado un pequeño hilo corriendo por sus labios; Mello al notar esto lo besa, lamiendo sus labios, posando las manos en la cintura del pequeño, este abrazaba a Mello por el cuello correspondiendo sus besos. En un cambió de posición Mello quedo encima de Near, mientras aun lo besaba; toma el miembro del menor y comienza a masturbarlo. Near gemía bastante alto, ahora tenía a Mello acariciando sus testículos, la respuesta lógica hubiera sido que tendría que haber sido un poco más discreto, pues estaban en lugar relativamente público, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba naturalmente al tacto, no su mente. Ahora Mello lamía su entrada con esmero, para prepararlo, el joven albino tenía las piernas por arriba de los hombros de Mello y sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza. ¿Por qué se le hacía imposible razonar normalmente? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido ante el tacto del rubio? Ahora Mello lo penetraba, y embestía rápidamente. Por sus mentes solo pasaba un único pensamiento: placer, lujuria… amor. Luego de muchos gemidos de parte de ambos les llego el orgasmo, Mello se corrió dentro de Near, mientras que él se corrió en abdomen de Mello. Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, hasta recobrar el aliento, cuando lo lograron, se volvieron a vestir y limpiaron un poco el asiento. Luego Near camino hasta el extremo de la cápsula, estaban en la parte más alta, podían ver toda la ciudad de Londres, Mello se acerca hasta él y lo abraza por detrás.

**Mello:** Tu ciudad es hermosa –mientras acariciaba el abdomen del albino-

**Near:** Prométeme que me llevaras a Berlín algún día –tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, mientras acariciaba sus brazos-

**Mello:** Te lo prometo… -se acerca para besarlo-

**Near:** -le corresponde al beso- I love you

**Mello:** Ich liebe dich auch…


End file.
